


A receita para o amor

by mochiyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiyeol/pseuds/mochiyeol
Summary: Jongin tem um crush em Soojung, uma garota que cursava moda em sua faculdade, e era tão afim dela que até a seguia no twitter para saber mais sobre ela. E foi por meio da rede social que descobriu que ela pretendia fazer um curso de culinária por amar tanto comer, e ele, que não é bobo nem nada, não perdeu tempo em se matricular neste mesmo curso para tentar se aproximar dela. O pequeno (grande) porém é que Jongin era um total zero à esquerda na cozinha, se ele conseguisse fazer um ovo frito sem queimá-lo seria um milagre, e isso não muda nada quando ele começa o curso, ou seja, metade das receitas que ele tentava fazer saiam um completo desastre. E por causar tantos problemas, o instrutor não consegue achar outra saída a não ser colocar o seu assistente para acompanhar o “jovem bagunceiro” nas aulas.No começo o Jongin não gosta muito da ideia de ter que ter alguém na cola dele para fazer cada receita, porém, em pouco tempo acaba se acostumando e até se encanta com o quão habilidoso o assistente era ao manusear cada utensílio.E o que ele não esperava é que até o final de curso ia acabar completamente apaixonado, e não seria mais pela Soojung.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #192
> 
> Quero agradecer primeiramente a minha beta e melhor amiga, que ouviu meus choramingos, reclamações e revoltas durante o desenvolvimento dessa história, e devo admitir que foi graças às word wars que tive com ela noites a dentro que consegui finalizar. Amiga, muito obrigada mesmo <3
> 
> Também quero agradecer à toda a equipe desse projeto maravilhoso por terem o feito acontecer, vocês são pessoas incríveis, dedicadas e maravilhosas! Muito obrigada por toda a compreensão e paciência que tiveram comigo. 
> 
> E bem, eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, que o doador desse plot lindo goste da história, eu escrevi com muito amor e carinho, mas caso não tenha sido como esperava, peço desculpas.
> 
> Desejo uma boa leitura à todos! Torço para que gostem do resultado.

Não eram nem oito da manhã e Jongin estava desesperado.

Todos os dias, às cinco e meia da manhã, ele saía para correr em um parque bem perto do seu apartamento. Para o moreno correr era uma das coisas mais libertadoras que havia no mundo, principalmente com aquele clima meio friozinho que o início da manhã trazia.

Porém, sair para correr nesse horário era um perigo, pois a probabilidade de ele acabar se deixando levar pela sensação satisfatória da corrida e se atrasar para voltar para casa e se arrumar para ir para a faculdade eram imensas ― por mais que ele tenha sempre tomado cuidado com isso. E era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo.

Mas, dessa vez, a causa do atraso não foi tão somente essa, a outra parcela de culpa tinha nome, Soojung, mais conhecida como Krystal. Ela era estudante do curso de moda da mesma faculdade de Jongin, ele tinha um crush  _ absurdo _ nela, dizia que foi amor à primeira vista. E, como todo bom apaixonado, a seguia em todas as redes sociais, a menina parecia ter um amor especial pelo  _ twitter _ , pois era super ativa e simplesmente falava sobre tudo lá. 

E foi em um dos  _ tweets _ dela na noite passada que Jongin descobriu uma “informação de ouro”, como gostava de chamar. Todos que a conheciam sabiam do amor que a menina tinha por comer, todas as suas redes sociais eram cheias de fotos de pratos e sobremesas que ela comia durante a semana. E esse fato sempre o intrigou bastante, pois ela magra demais para alguém que comia tanto. Talvez fosse genética.

Não que ele realmente se importasse com isso.

E foi por causa desse amor incondicional pela comida que ela postou no  _ twitter _ que havia tomado a decisão de começar um curso básico de culinária, já que, apesar de amar comer, não era lá a melhor cozinheira do mundo. Porém, ela não somente disse que iria fazer como também falou que iria fazer em um lugar não muito longe de sua faculdade. E quando Jongin viu aquilo só faltou dar piruetas na ar, pois só havia um único lugar que dava cursos de culinária perto da faculdade, e ele sabia exatamente onde era.

Foi aí que ele teve a  _ brilhante _ ideia de se matricular no mesmo curso que ela, como uma chance de conseguir se aproximar da garota. Quem sabe seus dotes culinários não acabassem chamando a atenção dela e ela se apaixonasse perdidamente por si? 

É claro que ele não poderia simplesmente tentar falar com ela na faculdade como uma pessoa normal, tinha que pagar um curso para tentar se aproximar. Genial.

E foi por ficar sonhando acordado, imaginando diversas situações deles dois se falando no futuro curso enquanto corria que perdeu completamente a noção da hora, simplesmente correndo e sorrindo como o bobo apaixonado que era. Porém uma ligação o fez voltar a realidade, era um de seus melhores amigos, Sehun, perguntando se ele já estava trocando de roupa, pois em cinco minutos iria passar para ir buscá-lo. Na hora, o moreno só faltou xingar Deus e o mundo. Voltou correndo para casa como se a vida dele dependesse disso.

― Merda, merda, merda ― falava baixinho enquanto tentava aumentar o passo e não bater em ninguém ao mesmo tempo, para o azar dele o movimento na calçada já havia aumentado e ele odiava correr por entre os carros na rua, então tinha que ir desviando de todos na calçada.

Só parou de correr literalmente quando chegou em casa, pois até subiu as escadas correndo quando entrou no prédio. Não ia esperar o elevador se podia usar as escadas. Uma das maiores vantagens de se morar no quarto andar. Só teve tempo de correr para o banho levando sua muda de roupa antes do Sehun chegar  _ barra _ invadir seu apartamento.

― Porra, Jongin, não acredito que vou me atrasar para a aula por sua causa! ― E é claro que ele já tinha que chegar reclamando, e com razão. Odiava chegar atrasado para qualquer compromisso, e só piorava quando a causa do atraso era outra pessoa.

Sehun sabia que o amigo não havia feito de propósito, mas não conseguia evitar de ficar irritadiço. Ouviu o outro gritar um “foi mal!” do banheiro e apenas suspirou, se sentando esparramado no sofá, logo tirando o celular do bolso para se ocupar com algum joguinho. O jeito era esperar o idiota se arrumar, pois apesar de tudo ele não iria deixá-lo e ir sozinho. Mas essa gentileza teria um preço, e ele sorriu maldoso só de pensar.

  
  
  
  
  


Para a sorte dos dois, o trânsito estava bastante ameno para aquele horário, fazendo com que chegassem faltando exatos cinco minutos para a aula começar. O que salvou a pele de Jongin, já que se realmente tivessem chegado atrasados, o Sehun sem sombra de dúvidas iria comê-lo vivo sem dó.

Apesar de fazerem cursos no mesmo campus, suas salas ficavam em lados opostos, então assim que o carro foi devidamente travado, Sehun colocou sua bolsa nos ombros e saiu correndo, sem nem dar um tchauzinho para o amigo. Se ele tinha a oportunidade de não chegar atrasado a agarraria com todas as forças.

Normalmente o moreno ficaria triste com uma despedida tão fria ― sim, ele era bem dramático quando queria ― mas entendia o outro, então deixou para lá. Como ele não era muito pilhado com essa coisa de horário foi andando em passadas mais rápidas mas sem correr, mais tranquilo do que o amigo, com certeza. 

E é claro que por causa disso recebeu uma cara feia do professor assim que entrou na sala. 

(...)

  
  


O intervalo chegou e um pouco antes que Jongin pudesse sair da sala, recebeu uma mensagem de Sehun, e que dizia para eles se encontrarem na frente da lanchonete do câmpus, pois, segundo ele, estava na hora de lhe devolver a gentileza feita por ele naquela manhã. Fazendo o moreno praguejar baixinho. Tinha certeza que o amigo não ia fazê-lo pagar algo.

Apenas aceitou seu triste destino e guardou o celular no bolso, saindo da sala. 

E como todo bobo apaixonadinho, passou o caminho todo até a lanchonete passando os olhos pelo lugar procurando por Soojung. Quem sabe não conseguia vê-la? Seu humor sempre melhorava quando a via sorrindo, porém não a encontrou em lugar algum, o fazendo pensar que aquele realmente não era o seu dia de sorte. 

Quando chegou na lanchonete, Sehun não estava sozinho, Chanyeol estava o acompanhando, ele era um amigo de longa data dos dois. Os três eram praticamente inseparáveis, e só não iam juntos para a universidade pois Chanyeol era o único que morava perto. Mas mesmo assim ele conseguia ser o que mais se atrasa, o que sempre deixa Sehun puto da vida, pois ele não sabia como que alguém que mora praticamente colado com a universidade consegue se atrasar. Já Jongin nem se abalava, pois o maior sempre foi o mais devagar dos três, se ele chegasse nos compromissos marcados na hora só poderia ser um milagre acontecendo. 

― Nini! ― Chanyeol foi o primeiro a notar a presença do amigo.

― Finalmente chegou, já estava pensando que iria fugir de mim ― Sehun implicou com um sorrisinho, cruzando os braços na frente do peito, assim que o moreno chegou até eles.

― É claro que não, né ― falou fazendo um pequeno bico emburrado. ― Mas eu não conseguiria fugir nem se quisesse, pois você me perseguiria até o fim do mundo para me fazer pagar isso.

― Que bom que sabe disso ― deu um sorrisinho, indo para o lado do amigo e deu duas tapinhas nas costas dele. ― Então vamos logo comprar meu milkshake, a fila já está ficando grande.

O moreno apenas suspirou e os três foram juntos até o caixa da lanchonete.

Poderia até parecer besteira pagar um simples milkshake e que Jongin estava sendo dramático por isso. Porém, o problema estava no  _ quanto _ aquele simples milkshake custava, pois o maldito tinha que ter escolhido o mais caro do cardápio. Vinte e quatro reais. Quem em sã consciência gasta isso em um milkshake?!

Pagou quase que chorando, recebendo uma cara de pena do Chanyeol pelo amigo e sorrisinho satisfeito do Sehun, que o fez sentir uma vontade de esganá-lo. Após o milkshake estar em mãos, os três seguiram para as mesas, procurando uma que estivesse vaga, e por sorte não demoraram muito para achar. 

  
  


― Sim, Jongin, eu estava tão focado em simplesmente chegar logo na faculdade de esqueci de perguntar o porquê de você ter se atrasado hoje, já que, felizmente, isso raramente acontece. Do ao contrário eu já tinha te abandonado há tempos ― Sehun soltou depois de dar uma boa golada no seu maravilhoso milkshake. 

O moreno fez uma cara indignada e Chanyeol rachou o bico rindo. Mas Chanyeol ri por  _ qualquer coisa _ de qualquer forma.

― Assim você parte o meu coração ― não evitou fazer um pouco de drama. ― Bem, na verdade, eu tinha ido correr no horário de sempre e estava tudo certo. Mas aí...

Então ele começou a contar desde a sua descoberta de ouro sobre Soojung na noite passada até os seus devaneios durante a corrida, que foi justamente a causa do seu atraso.

― Eu não acredito que você fez quase com que eu me atrasasse para a aula porque estava sonhando acordado com a Krystal….― Sehun fechou os olhos por um instante e balançou a cabeça em negação, como quem realmente não acredita no que acabou de ouvir.

― E eu estou mais impressionado por você ter inventado de se matricular em curso de culinária só para poder  _ tentar _ se aproximar dela...acho que essa é a definição perfeita de  _ gado _ . 

Agora quem havia caído no riso foi o Sehun. 

― Hã?! Eu não sou  _ gado,  _ coisa nenhuma! ― Jongin se sentiu completamente ofendido, falando alto e levantando da cadeira, mas no outro instante ficou com vergonha pois todos da lanchonete estavam olhando para ele, então voltou a se sentar de cara emburrada. 

― É claro que é! Você está gastando dinheiro para se aproximar dela, que pessoa normal faria uma doidice dessas?! Porque você simplesmente não tenta falar com ela aqui na faculdade de uma vez? ― Chanyeol voltou a falar. 

― Porque eu não tenho nada em comum para conversar com ela! E só de pensar em falar alguma besteira e ela me achar um idiota já fico nervoso, sem chances. Pelo menos nós fazendo o mesmo curso eu vou ter um assunto que posso falar com ela ― Ele realmente estava esperançoso que iria se aproximar da garota com isso.

― Olha, você sabe que eu sempre te apoio nas suas decisões e tudo mais. Mas sinto lhe informar que essa sua genial ideia não pode ser lá a melhor escolha e pode dar mais errado do que certo simplesmente pelo fato de você ser uma total negação na cozinha, quando ela ver que você não sabe nem cortar um tomate de forma decente vai é acabar querendo distância de você. ― Sehun como sempre direito até demais.

Jongin ficou com a boca aberta completamente indignado com o comentário do amigo, enquanto Chanyeol voltava a rir, mas dessa vez ele estava rindo tão intensamente que quase acertou um tapão em Sehun, que desviou na mesma hora. Se tinha uma coisa que ele não aguentava mais eram os tapas de Chanyeol em seu braço a cada vez que ele ria demais.

― Mas, mas é exatamente para isso que eu estou indo fazer o curso! Para  _ aprender _ a cozinhar! ― Tentou se defender, quase levantando da cadeira novamente. 

― Eu sei, Jongin, mas as pessoas que vão para esses cursos sabem ao menos o mínimo do mínimo de como cozinhar, como fazer arroz ou cortar alguma verdura. O que nós três sabemos que você não sabe fazer. 

― Mas! ― ele ainda voltou a se defender de alguma forma, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Ele sabia que Sehun estava certo, só deus sabe como ele não havia queimado a cozinha inteira ainda. ― Ah, que seja! ― Se deu por vencido, cruzando os braços na frente do peito, com a cara emburrada, trazendo um sorrisinho convencido nos lábios do amigo. ― Mas mesmo assim vou fazer, não vou deixar essa oportunidade escapar por nada. E quem sabe na hora eu não acabe me saindo melhor do que o esperado por estar na presença dela?! Nunca se sabe..

― É, Sehun, não tem jeito, quando a pessoa está praticamente apaixonada não dá ouvido aos outros ― Chanyeol comentou com um resquício de riso nos lábios. 

― Bom, pelo menos, eu avisei ― deu de ombros, voltando a tomar seu milkshake.

Jongin nada disse, continuando com a sua pose emburrada, então os outros dois o deixaram para lá, começaram a conversar sobre outra coisa. Mas não deu nem um minuto para o moreno entrar no meio da conversa, ele nunca conseguia passar muito tempo calado.

  
  
  
  


(...)

  
  
  
  


Assim que aula terminou ― um pouco mais tarde do que o horário normal, o que fez Jongin quase ter um troço ― , o moreno foi direto para o local onde seria o curso. Apenas se deu o trabalho de avisar a Sehun que não voltaria com ele, até porque mesmo que pedisse o amigo não o esperaria terminar de fazer a matrícula e depois voltar para a faculdade, de qualquer forma.

Pois é, é esse tipo de amigo que ele é. E quando Jongin reclamava disso o outro apenas dizia “você deveria era se sentir agradecido por eu te dar carona de ida e volta, ou você prefere que eu te deixe voltando de ônibus mesmo?”. Então Jongin simplesmente fingia que não havia dito nada, não estava nem louco de perder sua carona.

Antes de sair da faculdade, ele checou o  _ twitter _ para ver se Soojung havia  _ tweetado _ algo, e quando viu que ela postou na rede social que já estava lá fazendo a sua matrícula, o moreno simplesmente bloqueou o celular e saiu correndo. Por sorte, o lugar não era tão longe ao ponto dele chegar lá colocando os bofes para fora.

Maldito fosse o professor que atrasou o horário. 

Por mais rápido que ele tivesse corrido até lá não foi o suficiente, pois assim que chegou na frente da grande casa avistou Soojung do lado de fora acompanhada da irmã com um envelope em mãos e um grande sorriso nos lábios, o fazendo tirar a conclusão de que ela já havia feito sua matrícula. Acabando por ficar chateado, queria tentar fazer a matrícula na mesma hora que ela, vai que conseguia puxar algum papo com ela? Nunca se sabe.

Mas agora já não tinha mais o que fazer, não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado.

E essa era uma frase que ele gostava muito e usava bastante na sua vida, mas não pelo motivo que a maioria pensaria, e, sim, porque ele  _ literalmente _ vivia derramando o leite ― e basicamente todos os outros ingredientes que usasse ― quando ia fazer suas receitas em casa. Só Deus sabe como uma pessoa dessas vai sobreviver nesse curso. 

Então ele deixou para lá e entrou no lugar, até porque o que ele mais teria era oportunidades de falar com ela ao longo do curso. Por sorte, descobriu pelo site que só iriam abrir uma turma esse mês, então não havia como eles dois não ficarem na mesma sala.

Não haviam muitas pessoas para se matricular quando ele chegou na recepção, precisando esperar no máximo dez minutos para ser atendido. A atendente era rápida no computador e ele já havia entregue todos os documentos necessários, então só precisou esperar o contrato ser impresso para assinar. 

Enquanto esperava olhou ao redor e percebeu uma grande janela à sua esquerda, dando para um jardim. Quer dizer, a princípio parecia só um jardim, mas olhando melhor, ele percebeu que era uma horta, e conseguiu identificar algumas verduras e frutas. E um pouco mais ao fundo percebeu que havia alguém ali, será que seria o jardineiro ou algo do tipo?

― Com licença ― Ele chamou a atenção da atendente, que o olhou na mesma hora. ― Aquela horta ― apontou para a janela. ― É ali onde são plantados os ingredientes que são usados nas aulas?

― Uma boa parte sim! Infelizmente, não dá para plantarmos tudo, além de que alguns demoram um pouco mais, aí temos que comprá-los com algum fornecedor ― ela respondeu com um sorriso simpático. 

― Hmmm, entendo. E aquele que está lá? É algum funcionário?

― Na verdade, não. Aquele ali é um dos assistentes dos chefs daqui e que vai estar na sua classe, se chama Kyungsoo. Nós temos funcionários específicos para cuidar da horta, mas ele ama cuidar de plantas e é muito bom nisso, então não viram problema em deixá-lo cuidar elas. 

― Ele é um dos assistentes?! ― Ficou genuinamente surpreso.

― Pois é ― ela riu baixinho. ― Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa e é muito habilidoso na cozinha, você verá assim que começar as aulas.

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça, ainda olhando para o tal assistente. Pôde perceber que ele tinha o cabelo bem curto e preto, usava óculos e pela sua aparência parecia ser uma pessoa bem calma. Torcia para que se dessem bem, pois ele provavelmente precisaria  _ bastante _ de ajuda nas aulas. 

A atendente lhe tirou dos pensamentos quando avisou que o contrato já estava impresso, só bastava assinar e estava feito. Seu plano de conquistar Soojung pelo estômago havia dado início.

Ele só esperava não estragar tudo.

  
  


Assim que chegou em casa tratou de tomar um bom e demorado banho. Por mais que não tivesse suado tanto assim na corrida até o curso odiava se sentir sujo. 

Após o banho tomado se esparramou no sofá só de calça de moletom, levando consigo uma tigela com cereais de chocolate ― provavelmente um dos seus maiores vícios ― e o contrato do curso. Ele o havia lido inteiro antes de assinar, mas gostava de reler os contratos que assinava, apenas para ter certeza que não havia deixado nada passar e acabaria se arrependendo depois. E um ponto que ele achou muito interessante, e até legal, era de que os alunos poderiam levar para casa os seus pratos feitos na aula, mas os que optarem por não levarem terão seus pratos doados para moradores de rua, e se por um acaso a comida tiver ficado realmente ruim, os chefs poderiam mexer neles para tentar melhorá-los e assim doar. E o moreno tinha certeza que os dele teriam esse fim, até se perguntava se exista alguém capaz de ajeitar as gororobas que ele chamava de comida ― e que ele torcia para que até o fim desse curso ele conseguisse mudar isso, afinal, sua conquista estava em jogo.

Outra coisa que ele ficou animado ao ler novamente é que o curso teria a duração total de um mês, havendo aula três vezes na semana, ou seja, passaria bastante tempo na companhia de Soojung. Iria fazer todo o possível para pegar um lugar perto dela nas aulas.

Ao terminar de ler tudo, deixou os papéis de lado e ligou a tv, colocando no canal que passava a famosa série  _ MasterChef _ . As aulas começariam em uma semana e ele sentiu que deveria se inspirar até lá, vai que como em um passe de mágica ele fique um pouquinho melhor após maratonar a série por uma semana inteira?! 

― A esperança é a última que morre...― disse para si mesmo enquanto assistia, logo começando a devorar o cereal.

  
  


(...)

  
  
  


A semana passou quase que se arrastando, e Jongin tinha praticamente cem por cento de certeza que era por ele estar super ansioso para começar a ter as aulas, o que o deixou estressado durante os dias. Mas o primeiro dia de aula finalmente havia chegado e agora estava completamente o oposto, só faltava sair pulando pelos corredores de felicidade. 

Antes ele estava feliz unicamente por poder ficar mais perto de Soojung, mas após maratonar a série todos os dias ficou animado para, quem sabe, um dia conseguir cozinhar tão bem ao ponto de ter habilidade para fazer pratos legais como aqueles que os participantes faziam, além de finalmente ser capaz de fazer comida para si mesmo e não depender de comidas prontas e da sua mãe lhe levar algumas marmitas pois ela não aguentava saber que o filho estava enchendo o estômago de besteiras ao invés de comer  _ comida de verdade _ . E, no fundo, ele sabia que era de se envergonhar de um cara na idade dele estar nessa situação, então esse curso iria o ajudar mais do que planejava. 

A aula só começaria na parte da tarde, então decidiu almoçar pela faculdade mesmo, e enquanto comida lembrou do que Sehun e Chanyeol o disseram no intervalo assim que comentou que iria chegar cedo para pegar um lugar ao lado de Soojung.

_ ― Jongin, eu sei que você quer muito se aproximar dela o mais rápido possível, mas não acho muito inteligente a ideia de você pegar um lugar ao lado dela logo no início das aulas, pois quando ela ver o total desastre que você é cozinhando qualquer coisa vai acabar ficando com pena de você  _ ―  _ Sehun disse assim que Jongin comentou. _

―  _ Infelizmente, eu tenho que concordar com o Sehun, Nini, espera pelo menos você conseguir cortar uma cebola sem quase cortar o próprio dedo  _ ―  _ Chanyeol falou logo após o amigo, e o moreno já estava com a cara emburrada, fazendo Chanyeol suspirar.  _ ―  _ Não é querendo ser pessimista, Jongin, mas seja um pouco mais paciente. Da última vez que eu passei um tempo morando com você tive que te proibir de cozinhar qualquer coisa com medo do acidente que poderia acontecer, e eu acho que se alguma coisa assim acontecer bem ao lado dela não vai ser muito bom para você. Então não seja apressado, não sente ao lado dela agora, tenha algumas aulas antes e melhore, aí quando perceber que já consegue se virar passe sentar ao lado dela sem medo. E não é como se fosse o fim do mundo, você pode tentar falar com ela durante o intervalo que tiver, sobre alguma receita que estiverem fazendo na aula ou algo assim.  _

De primeira, o moreno tinha ficado irritado, principalmente com a forma que o Sehun falou, mas depois que Chanyeol explicou ele não teve outra saída a não ser concordar, eles tinham o ponto. E, no fundo, ele sabia que os rapazes não estavam falando isso para deixá-lo mal ou algo assim, eles sempre queriam seu bem, por mais que na maioria das vezes Sehun falasse do jeito menos gentil do mundo. Então decidiu seguir o conselho deles, pois mais frustrado que estivesse se sentindo, queria que essa oportunidade desse certo.

Mas mesmo que não precisasse mais chegar cedo para conseguir um lugar ao lado dela, não queria chegar atrasado bem no primeiro dia de aula, então quando deu perto de vinte e cinco minutos para o horário decidiu ir. E, dessa vez, ele não precisou ir correndo que nem um doido.

Ao chegar lá foi orientado pela atendente onde seria sua sala, seguindo sozinho para lá. Quando entrou no corredor se surpreendeu por um dos lados ser completamente de vidro, dando para ver toda a horta. Da vez que ele a viu pela janela não tinha noção do quão grande era. E por ele ter ficado a observando não prestou atenção no caminho a sua frente. 

― Ei, cuidado com a porta! 

Ao ouvir alguém gritar Jongin levou um susto e parou no mesmo lugar, quando olhou para frente estava a um passo de ir com a cara na porta. Não é possível que ele fosse passar vergonha bem no primeiro dia de aula. 

Quando se virou para agradecer a pessoa que o avisou, deu de cara com aquele assistente que viu na horta pela janela no dia em que veio se matricular. 

― Ahn...Obrigado mesmo por ter avisado ― Acabou dando um sorriso tímido, coçando um pouco a nuca com a mão, mania que tinha quando ficava envergonhado. 

― Não tem de quê, eu sei que a nossa horta é muito bonita, mas é sempre importante olhar para frente enquanto andamos ― O sorriso que ele deu tinha uma sombra de riso. 

E Jongin não conseguiu deixar de se surpreender com a voz que ele tinha, era muito mais grave do que ele poderia imaginar. A de Chanyeol também era grave, mas a dele era diferente, não soube explicar, era quase como se fosse mais profunda. 

Não conseguiu responder nada na hora, até por estar envergonhado com o papelão que ia prestar, então apenas riu. Ao olhar melhor para o assistente, percebeu que ele estava com uma grande caixa nas mãos. 

― Quer ajuda com a caixa? Ela parece ser pesada ― Desde sempre o moreno tem o instinto de automaticamente ajudar alguém, caso ela pareça estar tendo algum tipo de problema.

― Não precisa, não, está tudo bem ― Ele recusou a ajuda educadamente. ― Ela parece pesada apenas por causa do tamanho, mas na verdade está até leve, só tem algumas verduras. Mas obrigado. 

Ok. Ele realmente iria demorar um pouco para se acostumar com o quão grave a voz dele era. Não sabia porque, isso havia realmente mexido consigo.

― Ah, de nada! Então vou pelo menos abrir a porta para você ― já falou agarrando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta, dando passagem para que o assistente entrasse.

O menor não entrou de primeira, na verdade, ele passou alguns segundos olhando para Jongin, que acabou se sentindo meio nervoso, pois só naquele instante percebeu que os olhos dele eram um pouco mais grandinhos do que o da maioria das pessoas, mesmo por trás das lentes do óculos que usava, e isso fazia parecer que o rapaz poderia até ler seus pensamentos. Será que ele havia dito algo de errado?!

― Você é realmente uma pessoa muito educada, obrigado! ― Dessa vez o sorriso que ele deu foi um maior do que o anterior, fazendo suas bochechas espremerem um pouquinho seus olhos. E Jongin achou aquilo... _ fofo _ .

O assistente entrou na sala, comprimentando os alunos que já estavam na sala.

E enquanto isso, o moreno ainda estava segurando a porta, surpreso com o próprio pensamento. Ele realmente havia o achado  _ fofo _ ? Tinha quase certeza de não ter lembrança alguma de já ter achado outro cara fofo. Já havia achado outro cara bonito, estiloso ou carismático, mas fofo era a primeira vez. 

Por estar preso em seus pensamentos, não percebeu quando mais pessoas vinham pelo corredor. 

― Com licença...― Uma voz feminina o chamou.

E Jongin conhecia aquela voz de longe. Quase sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer de nervoso.

Soojung.

Ele virou tão rápido a cabeça que faltou pouco para ela dar um estalo. Percebeu na hora que ela não estava sozinha, ela e sua irmã, Jessica, eram praticamente inseparáveis, onde uma estava a outra estava junto, por isso não se surpreendeu nem um pouco por as duas estarem no curso. 

― Ah! Você é lá da faculdade, não é? ― Soojung voltou a falar. ― Eu lembro de te ver bastante com o Sehun.

_ Ela se lembra de mim?! _

E, sim, ela conhecia Sehun, os dois já pagaram algumas disciplinas juntos, já que são do mesmo curso, mas de salas diferentes. O amigo até já havia até se voluntariado para tentar fazer os dois se conhecerem, mas Jongin sempre foi muito teimoso e orgulhoso, ele prefere conseguir as coisas que deseja com as próprias mãos, e se aproximar da garota que era afim também estava incluso no pacote, então recusou a oferta do amigo. 

― Sou sim! ― Tentou responder da forma mais natural possível para não deixar transparecer seu total nervosismo e felicidade. ― Pois é, eu basicamente sempre estou com o Sehun e o Chanyeol ― arriscou um pequeno sorriso, torcendo para que não tenha saído estranho.

― Eu não imaginava que ia encontrar alguém da faculdade aqui, que coincidência! 

_Coincidência._ Ah, se ela soubesse.

― Pois é, nem eu! ― É óbvio que ele daria um de doido. ― É bom ter alguém conhecido na sala.

― Com certeza! ― Ela deu um pequeno riso, fazendo Jongin quase derreter. ― Você vai entrar agora?

― Ah, sim! Vou sim ― respondeu já entrando na sala, mas se arrependeu no segundo seguinte, deveria tê-las deixado entrar primeiro como o bom cavalheiro que era, perdendo a chance de se  _ amostrar _ um pouco para ela.

Tinha sido todo educado com o assistente, mas bem com Soojung pisava na bola?! 

_ Burro. Burro. Burro _ .

Ao entrar, percebeu que a sala era  _ enorme _ , tinha várias bancadas, todas já com os utensílios, legumes e verduras que seriam usados na aula, e pelo que analisou seriam duas pessoas por bancada, ou seja, mesmo se quisesse ficar junto a Soojung seria basicamente impossível, já que ela sempre sentaria com a irmã. E por falar nelas, as duas já estavam prontamente na segunda fileira.

Ele ainda pensou em ocupar a bancada do lado delas, mas lembrou das palavras dos amigos, optando por sentar na terceira fileira à esquerda delas, assim conseguindo pelo menos ter Soojung no seu campo de visão. Teria que se contentar com isso por enquanto. 

E por ter ido mais para a frente, percebeu que a bancada em do professor estava claramente em cima de uma base, ficando mais alto do que as bancadas dos alunos, muito provavelmente para que todos tivessem total visão do que ele estava fazendo. O que era muito bom.

Faltando cerca de cinco minutos para a aula começar a sala ficou cheia, todos eram bem pontuais. E vendo os outros alunos chegar, Jongin percebeu que maior parcela eram de pessoas mais velhas, já na faixa dos trinta para quarenta anos, se ele viu uma pessoa, fora ele e as meninas, na faixa dos vinte anos, foi muito. O que o fez se sentir um pouco deslocado, mas tentou deixar isso para lá, tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. 

  
  


― Olá à todos! Sejam muito bem vindos ao curso, me chamo Do Min Ho, fico extremamente feliz e honrado de poder ser o professor de vocês, sou chefe de cozinha formado em Gastronomia há vinte anos, atualmente administro um restaurante com a minha esposa. E não sei se muitos sabem, mas eu sou o dono desse curso, decidi construí-lo com o intuito de passar o máximo do meu conhecimento sobre a cozinha básica para aqueles que têm o desejo de conseguir a fazer receitas por conta própria, seja para realmente aprender do zero, já que alguns não adquiriram o conhecimento culinário, ou até mesmo para iniciar um pequeno negócio, já que iremos aprender desde fazer uma sopa até sobremesas. Vocês poderão usar o conhecimento adquirido como desejarem.

  
  


_ Wow, nós teremos aula com o próprio dono do curso?! Isso é muito legal. _ Foi o primeiro pensamento que veio à mente de Jongin assim que o professor se apresentou, acabando por ficar ainda mais animado com as aulas. 

― Esses aqui que estão ao meu lado serão os meus assistentes, irei deixá-los se apresentarem, começando pela minha direita. 

  
  


― Olá, me chamo Do Kyungsoo, espero que possamos nos dar bem, qualquer ajuda que precisarem não hesitem em me chamar. ― Fez uma pequena reverência ao terminar se apresentar, ajeitando seu óculos logo em seguida.

― E eu me chamo Kim Seungwoo, é um prazer conhecer vocês, e assim como o Kyungsoo disse, precisando de alguma ajuda ou auxílio fiquem à vontade de chamar ― O assistente à esquerda do professor se apresentou com um sorriso.

  
  


Por algum motivo Jongin achou que esse Seungwoo tinha cara de rico, não tinha exatamente uma explicação para esse pensamento, e quis rir de si mesmo por isso. Mas ele não parecia ser alguém chato, como a maioria das pessoas com cara de riquinho tinham, esperava que estivesse certo. 

― Bem, agora que todos nós apresentamos, darei início a aula ― o professor voltou a falar. ― Será dividido em dois momentos, no primeiro irei explicar sobre os utensílios que usaremos, como manuseá-los e quais se adequam melhor para cada ingrediente. Após isso, vocês farão uma simples e rápida receita de verduras e legumes ao molho. Primeiro eu irei demonstrar como ela é feita, explicando passo a passo, depois vocês começam a fazer. Mas não se preocupem que deixarei a receita toda escrita no quadro e eu e os assistentes iremos de bancada em bancada ver como vocês estão indo, e ajudá-los caso precisem, então tenham dúvidas não hesitem em dizer. Tudo bem?

― Sim! ― A sala respondeu conjuntamente. 

― Ótimo! Então vamos começar.

  
  


(...)

Jongin ficou impressionado com a quantidade de facas que o professor havia mostrado, para ele só aquela faquinha de cortar pão já era o suficiente para cortar qualquer coisa, mas pelo visto estava  _ redondamente enganado _ . Talvez, esse fosse um dos motivos de tudo que ele tentar cortar ou picar sair com tamanhos e formas duvidosas.

Ele já havia explicado toda a receita e agora estava na vez dos alunos a replicarem. O moreno prestou total atenção à todos os movimentos do professor para que conseguisse fazer direito. Tratando de começar assim que ele disse que podiam.

.  Ok, era só cortar a cebola, já havia cortado algumas em casa, não tinha o que temer. 

Colocou a cebola sob a tábua, a segurando da forma explicada e pegou a faca que o professor havia indicado, e assim que colocou a faca sob o legume não pensou duas vezes e a cortou. O  _ pequeno _ problema que talvez ele tenha colocado força demais por hábito, devido à faquinha que ele usava em casa, então o som da faca indo de encontro à tábua foi alto, chegando ao ponto dele próprio se assustar. Naquele momento apenas queria se enfiar em um buraco, nem sequer teve coragem de olhar ao redor só de lembrar que a Soojung teria ouvido. Ele tinha certeza que suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

Tentou fingir que nada havia acontecido, voltando a posicionar a faca sob a cebola, dessa vez lembrando de colocar menos força. Mas dessa vez ele foi o ao contrário, a cortada foi tão leve que a faca nem chegou do outro lado, ficando na metade da cebola, e quando ele voltou a colocar força o pedaço saiu todo tronxo. É, se tinha uma coisa que lhe faltava completamente, era habilidades na cozinha. 

Ele ainda continuou tentando, mesmo que a situação fosse piorando. Os pedaços saindo todos de de tamanhos diferentes, alguns caindo no chão porque ele não sabia afastar as cebolas de forma delicada na tábua. Ou seja, seu lado da bancada estava um completo caos, de vez em quando sentia o olhar da pessoa ao seu lado, mas continuava fingindo que estava tudo sob controle.

Assim que terminou a cebola passou para os outros ingredientes da receita, e o resultado foi tão desastroso quanto, piorando ainda mais a situação. Mesmo que ele tentasse seguir exatamente como o professor havia demonstrado, saia tudo errado. 

E como se ele tivesse lhe ouvido, Min Ho apareceu ao seu lado. Quando o olhou percebeu a cara de assustado que ele observava sua bancada e o chão, não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser dar um sorrisinho amarelo quando ele o olhou.

  
  


― Fazia tempo que não via alguém deixar a bancada tão bagunçada assim ― Seu tom era de brincadeira, e ele realmente riu, Jongin não esperava por aquilo. ― Bem, pelo menos o que sobrou dos ingredientes vai dar para fazer a receita, vou lhe ajudar a cortar melhor esses pedaços que ficaram muito grandes. Depois você arruma tudo isso.

O mais velho já pegou a faca e deu um jeito nos pedaços desastrosos que o moreno havia cortado, ficando todos do mesmo tamanho. E isso fez Jongin se sentir um pequeno alívio, pois ele achou que levaria algum tipo de reclamação pelo desastre que havia feito.

― Pronto, tente continuar a receita daqui, acredito que vai dar certo. Qualquer coisa, não hesite em pedir ajuda minha ou dos assistentes ― assim que o moreno o respondeu positivamente ele seguiu para olhar os outro alunos.

Quando ficou sozinho novamente respirou fundo e olhou a receita escrita no quadro. Agora era só as colocar na panela junto com o molho, mas antes teria que dourar a cebola, logo pegando a panela e a colocando em cima de uma das bocas do  _ cooktop _ que tinha na bancada. Adicionou a quantidade indicada de margarina e as cebolas picadas, ligando o fogo. Agora era esperar elas dourarem.

  
  


Aproveitou para dar uma espiada emSoojung, percebendo que ela e a irmã estavam indo super bem, a bancada e o chão limpinhos, sem pedaços de ingredientes espalhados por todo o lugar, como era o seu caso. Acabando por ficar um pouco temeroso, pois ela era claramente melhor do que ele na cozinha ― na verdade  _ qualquer pessoa _ era melhor do que ele na cozinha ― , e daqui que ele conseguisse ter algum avanço já seria tarde demais. Talvez ter se matriculado nesse curso para impressioná-la realmente não tenha sido a mais inteligente das suas ideias, tinha que admitir que os meninos talvez estivessem certos….

― As cebolas estão queimando, desliga o fogo! 

O susto de ouvir alguém falar alto o fez voltar a si, havia se perdido completamente nos pensamentos, e só assim conseguiu sentir o cheiro de queimado. 

― Meu deus, as cebolas! ― acabou falando alto por reflexo, demorando um pouco para desligar o fogo pois se embananou para achar o botão certo. Quando as olhou já estava tudo queimado.

E ele achando que as coisas não podiam piorar….

― Você não pode ficar no mundo da lua enquanto cozinha, tenha mais cuidado, até acidentes podem acontecer! ― o aluno ao seu lado falou. 

― E eu concordo totalmente com ele ― a voz do professor se fez presente novamente, e o moreno só queria se enfiar  _ mais uma vez _ em um buraco tamanha era a vergonha. ― Pelo visto, você realmente não tem muita habilidade na cozinha, te deixar sozinho não me parece ser uma boa ideia, pelo menos por enquanto. Vamos fazer assim, arrume toda essa bagunça e depois me chame, vou lhe ajudar a fazer tudo do zero. 

― Certo… Obrigado professor ― respondeu envergonhado, começando a limpar a bancada.

Por um momento passou pela sua cabeça se deveria mesmo insistir nisso, talvez não levasse  _ mesmo _ jeito para cozinhar.

  
  


(...)

  
  
  
  


― Então por hoje é isso! Aos que optarem por não querer levar sua receita para casa basta deixá-la em cima da bancada, nós iremos recolher todas. Espero que tenham aproveitado a aula, nos vemos na quarta-feira! ― deu por encerrado a aula, não demorando para os alunos se organizarem para ir embora. 

E Jongin queria ser um desses alunos, mas tinha que ficar um pouco mais depois da aula a pedido do professor. E ele ficou ainda mais triste ao ver Soojung e Jessica indo embora, queria tentar sair da sala junto com elas, quem sabe conversassem algo sobre a aula pelo caminho até a saída do curso? 

Mas em questão de segundos desistiu da ideia, ele só havia passado vergonha na hora da aula, e era praticamente impossível que elas não tenham percebido isso, já que estavam há poucas bancadas dele. A última coisa que queria era falar sobre isso. 

― Eu só faço burrada, sinceramente...― sussurrou sozinho, frustrado. 

Olhou pela sala se perguntando onde o professor estaria e o que exatamente ele queria conversar consigo, só torcia para que não fosse bronca. O encontrou em uma das bancadas mais atrás conversando com um dos assistentes, que identificou sendo o Kyungsoo, aquele que viu na horta no outro dia e que o avisou da quase trombada na porta mais cedo. Será que era relacionado consigo?

Ele teve sua resposta minutos depois, quando os dois foram até sua bancada. 

  
  


― Olá, Jongin, obrigado por ter esperado. ― o professor iniciou assim que ficou à sua frente. ― Eu queria falar sobre seu desempenho hoje na aula. Você havia me dito que realmente não costumava cozinhar em casa, certo?

― Sim, isso mesmo, eu geralmente como comidas já prontas, compradas de algum lugar ou as que a minha mãe faz e me manda. Desde mais novo eu não tenho realmente contato com a cozinha, raramente cozinhava alguma coisa ― respondeu meio desanimado, mesmo que tentasse não transparecer.

― Certo, então faz sentido você ser tão desastrado assim ― falou rindo em um tom brincalhão, fazendo o moreno rir um pouco também, sabia que ele não estava tirando sarro com a sua cara ou algo do tipo, havia percebido durante a aula que ele gostava de brincar e fazer pequenas piadinhas durante as aulas, sem más intenções. ― Bom, então eu fiquei pensando e achei que seria melhor que, por enquanto, durante as partes práticas da aula um dos assistentes lhe acompanhasse, para, além de lhe ensinar, também evitar que algum acidente aconteça. Enquanto lhe ajudei na receita hoje percebi várias vezes que você quase cortou seu dedo e isso me deixou bem preocupado, a cozinha é um lugar bem perigoso se não tiver cuidado. O que você acha? 

― Acho que é uma ótima ideia, a última coisa que quero é acabar causando algum acidente durante as aulas. ― respondeu tentando transparecer o máximo de felicidade que conseguia, já que não estava  _ tão _ feliz assim com a ideia.

Na verdade ele não estava em posição de negar nem se quisesse, deveria era ser grato por poder ter alguém o supervisionando e ajudando o tempo todo. E essa era a parte que ele não gostou muito, tudo bem alguém lhe ajudar  _ de vez em quando  _ ou  _ quando precisasse _ , mas ficar colado com ele o tempo todo durante a aula? Parecia até que ele estava precisando de uma babá. 

O que é basicamente o caso, se formos parar para analisar. 

Mas, bem, pelo menos, ele ficaria com um assistente que de certa forma já conhecia e sabia que era uma boa pessoa, e isso o deixou um pouco mais conformado.

― Ótimo! ― Min Ho falou com um grande sorriso, ele era realmente uma pessoa alegre. ― E para ajudar o nosso jovem bagunceiro, escolhi o Kyungsoo..

_ Jovem bagunceiro?! _

Conseguiu ouvir o Kyungsoo rir soprado e acabou fazendo o mesmo. O professor era realmente uma figura, já havia até lhe dado um apelido! Apesar de que não sabia se deveria se orgulhar muito disso.

  
  


― ...dentre todos os nossos assistentes ele é o melhor em questão de paciência e ensino, não duvido que um dia ele vire um dos professores aqui do curso. 

― Não é para tanto, professor! ― O menor respondeu ao comentário, rindo um pouco envergonhado, fazendo sinal de negação com a mão. Com seus olhos formando uma meia uma mais uma vez por causa do sorriso. 

E  _ mais uma vez _ o Jongin se pegou o achando fofo, principalmente por ter percebido que seus lábios formam um coração quando sorri. Como não havia percebido isso da primeira vez?

― Você é modesto demais, Kyungsoo! Aposto que um dia ainda vai ensinar melhor do que eu ― falou rindo, fazendo os outros dois rirem também. ― Então fica acertado assim, eu já vou pois tenho que dar aula em outra sala daqui a pouco. Até quarta-feira! ― Se despediu com um pequeno aceno, pegando suas coisas na bancada e indo para fora da sala, deixando o assistente e o aluno sozinhos.

Então um breve silêncio entre eles se instalou e Jongin não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Deveria puxar algum assunto? Se despedir brevemente, pegar suas coisas e ir embora? 

― Ele me contou como estava a situação da sua bancada quando foi falar comigo, devo admitir que ri um pouco. ― O menor iniciou, quebrando o silêncio, seus lábios um pequeno sorriso, como quem quer rir.

― E não posso te culpar por isso, eu sou completamente desastrado na cozinha, e aqui não ia ser muito diferente, com certeza faço juz ao apelido que o professor me deu ― riu soprado, mas depois ficando um pouco cabisbaixo, acabou por apoiar um pouco a cintura na bancada ― Por um momento eu até pensei se eu deveria mesmo insistir nisso, talvez eu não tenha  _ mesmo _ o dom para cozinhar…

Ele sabia que o motivo principal de ter entrado no curso era tentar se aproximar da Soojung, mas a aula havia sido tão desastrosa para si, acabando por ficar triste.

― É claro que não, Jongin! ― Kyungsoo respondeu no mesmo instante, segurando os pulsos do moreno, o fazendo se sobressaltar, não esperava por aquela aproximação. ― Você veio aqui justamente para aprender, não é?

― Sim..―  _ também _ , mas ele não precisava dizer essa parte.

― Não desista só porque não deu certo de primeira, cada um tem o seu próprio tempo, é o treino que leva a perfeição. E não é porque alguém é bom da cozinha ou em qualquer outra coisa que ela necessariamente nasceu com o  _ dom _ para isso, eu já conheci diversas pessoas que, assim como você, não levavam jeito para cozinhar, mas que com dedicação e persistência virarão incríveis cozinheiros. E eu tenho certeza que com você não vai ser diferente, tenha um pouco de paciência consigo mesmo, aposto que até o final do curso você vai perceber o quanto melhorou e vai se orgulhar disso, então não desista agora. ― ele falou tudo aquilo olhando diretamente nos olhos do outro enquanto segurava seus pulsos suavemente.

Ok. Jongin estava  _ completamente _ sem palavras, nunca havia sido motivado daquela maneira, tanto seus amigos quanto a sua mãe já haviam desistido de ter qualquer esperança nele. Pode parecer algo pequeno ou bobo, mas, no fundo, ele sabia que isso tinha um certo peso para si, então as palavras do Kyungsoo realmente tocaram o seu coração. Ele estava se sentindo genuinamente feliz.

O assistente soltou delicadamente os pulsos que segurava até então, ainda o olhando, e Jongin acabou levando imediatamente uma das mãos até a nuca, a coçando de leve, por se sentir um pouco envergonhado, mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

― Eu, ahn...Muito obrigado, sério, eu definitivamente não esperava por isso. ― riu contido, fazendo o outro rir também. ― Acho que essa é a primeira vez que sou encorajado de verdade, e posso dizer que estou feliz de ter ouvido tudo isso. Agora estou mais do que motivado para continuar o curso, o que eu não sei se vai ser uma boa coisa para você, já que vai ter que aturar esse desastre em pessoa por um mês. ― sua fala fez ambos rirem.

― Com isso você não precisa se preocupar, como o professor disse, sou uma pessoa bastante paciente, irei lhe ajudar quantas vezes forem necessárias. 

― Então estarei contando com você.

― Pode deixar comigo, vai dar tudo certo!

Acabaram caindo no riso de novo. 

― Bem, infelizmente, agora eu vou ter que ir, ainda tenho organizar e dar um jeito nas receitas dos alunos que decidiram não levar, e não posso demorar para não atrasar a próxima aula, então terei que me despedir ― O menor voltou a falar, sem deixar o sorriso sair do rosto mesmo que fosse uma despedida. ― Nos vemos quarta?

― Nos vemos quarta ― afirmou, sorrindo também.

Se afastaram com um breve aceno, o Jongin pegando sua bolsa e indo em direção à porta, enquanto Kyungsoo voltava a recolher as receitas nas bancadas.

Por algum motivo, o moreno não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, suas bochechas já estavam pinicando, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Até estava impressionado consigo mesmo por estar daquele jeito, Kyungsoo só havia o encorajado, não era para ser algo tão tocante assim. Mas foi. 

E também havia ficado muito feliz e aliviado por ele ser uma pessoa tão legal, a primeira impressão que teve dele quando o viu pela janela da recepção foi simplesmente que ele era uma pessoa calma, mas o conhecendo de verdade percebeu que ele também era alguém engraçado, o que o deixou surpreso de uma maneira positiva, adorava ter pessoas bem humoradas ao seu redor. Se perguntava se eles virariam amigos, ia ser legal o apresentar para o Sehun e o Chanyeol, tinha certeza que eles se dariam bem.

Ele estava tão envolto desses pensamentos que fez todo o caminho de volta para casa do automático, só foi realmente “acordar” quando entrou no apartamento. 

Não demorou a deixar suas coisas no quarto e ir tomar seu relaxante banho. Por sorte sua, a antiga moradora do apartamento havia colocado uma banheira no banheiro, não era lá a maior coisa do mundo, mas o cabia dentro, então estava tudo certo. Não tinha nada atrasado da faculdade para fazer, então podia se dar ao luxo de ficar um tempo de molho na água quentinha, deitando a cabeça na toalha dobrada. Aproveitou para entrar um pouco nas redes sociais. 

Sim, ele levava o celular consigo para o banho quando usava a banheira, felizmente, nunca o tinha derrubado ali dentro. 

A primeira coisa que abriu foi o  _ twitter _ , e foi só aí que se lembrou de Soojung. Por algum motivo, não se sentia triste por ter perdido a chance de conversar com ela na saída do curso. Talvez a conversa que teve com o assistente tenha realmente o deixado de bom humor. 

Entrou no perfil dela para ver se a garota havia  _ tweetado _ algo, se deparando com vários  _ tweets _ super felizes, pelo visto ela tinha adorado a aula e estava animada com o curso. Ficou feliz por ela ter conseguido aproveitar a aula, já que ele não podia dizer a mesma coisa, e isso o fez perceber que o seu plano de se tornar um bom cozinheiro e a ganhar pelo estômago estava cada vez mais longe, se continuasse desse jeito tudo seria em vão. 

― Hmm..tenho que fazer algo, mas não consigo pensar em nada minimamente útil...― Afundou um pouco o rosto na água, começando a fazer bolhas com a boca enquanto pensava; foi então que uma ideia surgiu e ele voltou a ficar sentado. ― E se eu pedisse ao Kyungsoo para ele me ensinar de algum jeito que seja mais fácil de aprender a fazer as receitas ou algo assim? Talvez até se eu contar sobre a minha “situação” ele possa me ajudar de alguma forma...

Um pequeno sorriso esperançoso surgiu em seus lábios, torcia fortemente para que Kyungsoo topasse o ajudar. Tratou de se apressar no banho, queria falar com os meninos e contar sobre sua genial ideia (mais uma), com certeza teria que expor a sua desastrosa  _ performance  _ na aula. Eles iriam rir da sua cara? Até chorarem, tinha absoluta certeza, fazer o que né. 

Queria que a terça-feira passasse voando e chegasse a quarta o mais rápido possível.


	2. Chapter 2

― Tem certeza que você quer mesmo falar sobre isso da Soojung com esse assistente? Vocês se conheceram tipo… ontem, literalmente. 

Já era manhã de terça-feira e, como sempre, Jongin estava pegando carona com Sehun. Ele havia mandado mensagem ontem no grupo do  _ kakao _ que eles tinham, junto com Chanyeol, mas tanto Sehun quanto Chanyeol estavam ocupados praticamente o dia inteiro, o respondendo apenas no final da noite, e eles passaram mais tempo rindo da cara de Jongin pelo desastre que foi a aula do que qualquer coisa.

― Eu sei, mas ele é um cara legal, eu disse isso ontem a vocês, acho que o máximo que ele pode fazer é recusar a me ajudar. 

― Não sei, não, é cada ideia que você tem ― Sehun respondeu com um suspiro. ― Não vou nem gastar a minha energia tentando te convencer do contrário pois sei o quão cabeça dura você é, então apenas lhe desejo boa sorte. 

― Você é um chato ― reclamou, cruzando os braços, e o amigo apenas deu de ombros, aumentando a música. 

Jongin havia ficado emburrado pelo amigo não tê-lo apoiado na ideia, mas depois de alguns minutos deixou para lá e começou a cantar a música que tocava no rádio junto com ele, afinal, já estava totalmente determinado no que iria fazer.

  
  
  
  


O começo da manhã só não se passou se arrastando tanto porque, por incrível que parecesse, o moreno adorava todas as disciplinas que teria naquele dia, principalmente as que teriam a parte prática. Ele cursava fotografia, então nessas aulas, a princípio, usariam o campus todo para realizarem as atividades, a universidade já estava acostumada com o pessoal de fotografia tirando fotos por aí, tanto que alguns até faziam poses para eles, chegava a ser engraçado. 

  
  


O intervalo chegou rápido, assim que o sinal soou os três amigos já estavam à caminho do refeitório para se encontrarem. Por mais que tivessem amigos também nas suas próprias salas gostavam de ter um momento só deles três. E é claro que eles iam chegar no tópico da  _ brilhante _ ideia de Jongin.

  
  


― Tenho que concordar que com o Sehun, você tem cada ideia que meu deus do céu ― Chanyeol começou a falar, após dar uma mordida em seu sanduíche. ― Mas, bem, acho que eu não sou nem totalmente contra nem totalmente a favor, pode ser uma boa oportunidade ter alguém que possa te dar alguma  _ ajudinha _ com ela lá, só que, ao mesmo tempo, não sei se é uma boa ideia você contar algo tão íntimo para alguém que acabou de conhecer, por mais que ele pareça legal. 

  
  


Chanyeol sempre foi o melhor com as palavras entre os três, principalmente em relação a Sehun, então com o ponto de vista dele Jongin entendeu melhor o que os amigos estavam querendo dizer. Mas, infelizmente, ele realmente sempre foi  _ muito _ cabeça dura, então iria acabar fazendo o que queria de qualquer jeito. 

― Certo, entendo que vocês querem dizer, mas…

― Mas você vai fazer mesmo assim, não é? ― Chanyeol voltou a falar. ― Não sei porque nós damos nossa opinião quando, no fim, você simplesmente vai fazer o que quer de qualquer forma ― riu baixinho, voltando a comer seu sanduíche.

― Concordo totalmente, estou sempre gastando saliva à toa, a partir de agora quando ele nos contar algo vamos apenas dizer “que massa” e deixar ele fazer o que quiser ― Sehun finalmente entrou na conversa, e ele sempre tinha que dar um jeito de alfinetar o pobre Jongin.

― Não falem assim! Eu gosto de ouvir o que vocês tem a dizer, apesar de saber que eu sou bem cabeça dura quando me decido de algo.. ― Um biquinho já estava surgindo em seus lábios, acarretando em um riso de Chanyeol. 

― Ok, ok. Mas bem, acho que darei um crédito à esse tal de Kyungsoo, afinal, você tem um dedo bom para fazer amigos ― propositalmente abriu um sorrisinho convencido, fazendo os dois amigos rirem. ― E também pelo que você contou que ele te disse, de fato, parece ser uma boa pessoa. 

― A minha opinião continua a mesma, eu não faria isso, mas a vida é sua, então faça o que quiser ― Sehun comentou antes de terminar de comer seu lanche. ― Mas nos conte quando falar com esse assistente, estou curioso para saber da reação dele ao receber um pedido de ajuda de um marmanjo que não sabe chegar na garota que é afim e teve que  _ pagar _ um curso para tentar se aproximar. Eu se fosse ele iria rir até o estômago doer.

Jongin fez uma cara totalmente desacreditada, dando um beliscão a barriga do mais novo, que apenas fazia rir. E é claro que Chanyeol tinha que rir também do comentário, ele ria de simplesmente qualquer coisa.

― Ele não vai rir não, ok? Ao contrário de você ele é uma ótima pessoa, aposto que o máximo que ele vai fazer é negar o meu pedido educadamente. ― O moreno realmente torcia para que o outro topasse o ajudar, mas também sabia que ele não era obrigado a aceitar, então já estava preparando o coração para caso fosse negado.

― Se você está dizendo…― O mais novo levantou os braços em forma de rendição.

Eles ainda queriam conversar mais, mas o sinal soou, avisando que era hora de voltar para as salas. O moreno se despediu rapidamente e subiu antes dois, o professor da matéria de agora era super pontual.

― Ai, Chanyeol, não sei, não, é cada ideia que esse doido tem..― Sehun comentou assim que o moreno saiu e eles dois levantaram da mesa, fazendo o amigo rir.

― Concordo totalmente, ele faz coisas que a maioria das pessoas nem cogitaram fazer, mas eu não odeio isso nele ou algo do tipo, acho até legal ele não ter medo de arriscar.

― Mas é bom, às vezes, ter um pouco de senso, né? Vai que um dia ele inventa de fazer algo que ele realmente possa se dar mal e mesmo assim não nos dar ouvido porque é cabeça dura desse jeito? 

O comentário fez o mais alto rir, então enlaçou os ombros dele com seu braço.

― Eu sei que no fundo você está preocupado com ele apesar de sempre fazer comentários que o deixam irritado, mas não precisa esquentar tanto a cabeça. Apesar de agora ele está fazendo coisas que nós não faríamos e achamos sem necessidade, não é algo que apresente um real perigo, eu diria até que é inocente, ele está fazendo coisas para tentar conquistar a garota que ele é afim, no fim, acho até fofo. ― A última parte fez o mais novo rolar os olhos, ele nunca foi o maior adepto ao romantismo. ― E no dia que ele fizer algo que realmente possa causar algum tipo de problema a ele, nós não o deixaremos fazer, nem que tenhamos que o amarrar. 

― Isso é verdade, no dia que eu souber que alguém o machucou de alguma forma eu vou caçar a raça dele e fazer picadinho, e você vai me ajudar a se livrar do corpo.

Dessa vez, Chanyeol riu com vontade, bagunçando os cabelos do menor, que quase o xingou, odiava que mexessem no seu cabelo.

― Pode deixar comigo. 

Após isso se despediram e cada um foi em direção ao corredor de sua respectiva sala. 

  
  
  


(...)

  
  
  


Era quarta-feira de manhã e Jongin fez de tudo para não se atrasar nem um minuto, estava pontualmente em frente ao prédio quando Sehun chegou para lhe dar carona. Foi o caminho todo até a universidade animado cantando todas as músicas que tocavam na rádio, e o amigo nem tentava reclamar pois sabia que quando o outro estava animado assim ele tinha a tendência de ficar agitado. O caminho nem era tão longo, dava para aguentar.

Pela primeira vez, o dia não passou se arrastando como das outras vezes, na verdade passou em um piscar de olhos, antes que percebesse já estava no horário do almoço. Talvez os seus dias de glória finalmente tenham chegado.

Tentou não comer rápido demais pois sempre acabava passando mal quando fazia isso, mas também não se prolongou, queria chegar o mais cedo possível para conseguir falar com o Kyungsoo, torcia para que ele estivesse na horta, tinha certeza que ali eles poderiam conversar sem ninguém os interromper ou ouvir. E durante o dia havia roteirizado mentalmente o que falaria, pois o comentário de Sehun sobre ele ser um _ “marmanjo que não sabe chegar na garota que é afim”  _ ficou na sua mente, não queria soar tão patético assim. 

Terminou o almoço, pegou sua mochila e saiu em disparada para o curso. Quando chegou lá, checou a hora, percebendo que tinha um total de vinte e quatro minutos antes da aula começar, comemorando internamente, era tempo o suficiente para conversar com Kyungsoo. Havia perguntado previamente se os alunos tinham permissão de ter acesso a horta e foi lhe dito que sim, apenas não poderiam mexer na plantação. Então foi direto para lá.

A porta para entrar lá ficava bem no início do corredor, onde havia a parede de vidro que dava a vista para a horta, e foi por ela que ele espiou se Kyungsoo estava lá, fazendo um pequeno sinal de vitória com o pulso quando viu o menor agachado mexendo na terra. Entrou no lugar e seguiu por um pequeno caminho de madeira no chão que dava por entre cada fileira da horta, e foi só quando chegou umas duas fileiras perto de onde o outro estava que sua presença foi percebida. De início, ele tomou um pequeno susto, mas depois que reconheceu o moreno deu um pequeno sorriso, mesmo que seu rosto mostrasse que estava um pouco confuso com sua aparição.

― Oi, Kyungsoo ― o moreno o cumprimentou, assim que se agachou ao lado do menor.

― Oi, Jongin, devo dizer que realmente não esperava vê-lo aqui ― seu comentário fez o outro rir baixinho. ― Você se interessa por hortas?

― Na verdade, não. Não foi bem pela horta que eu vim aqui ― por algum motivo começou a se sentir envergonhado, e antes que percebesse já estava a mão na nuca, conversar sobre isso parecia muito mais fácil na sua cabeça. ― É que... Eu queria falar com você.

― Comigo? ― Agora a surpresa no seu rosto era total. 

― É, com você ― Nossa, ele estava começando a se sentir cada vez mais envergonhado.

― Devo dizer que estou fiquei curioso, sobre o que você quer falar comigo? ― resolveu sentar, pois sentia que a conversa poderia demorar um pouco, e o moreno fez o mesmo. 

― Bom, na verdade, mais precisamente, é para te pedir uma ajuda, se for possível ― acabou encolhendo um pouco os ombros ao terminar de falar.

E Kyungsoo percebeu isso, acabando por rir baixinho, achando fofo. 

― Pois pode falar, sou todo ouvidos, dependendo do que seja espero poder te ajudar. 

Jongin respirou fundo rapidamente, juntando a coragem que tinha antes de começar a falar. Tentou explicar a situação de forma que não parecesse que ele estava se arrastando atrás de Soojung (por mais que fosse basicamente isso), falou um pouco também sobre o que os seus amigos tinham dito sobre isso, e a fala dele claramente carregada um tom de indignação, fazendo Kyungsoo se segurar para não soltar um riso, não queria parecer que estava rindo da cara dele. Ao terminar de explicar, Jongin ficou o esperando falar com uma clara cara de  _ cachorro sem dono _ , fazendo o menor se surpreender como um cara com claramente mais de 1,80m de altura poderia ter tantas expressões  _ fofas _ . 

― Bem, então, de forma resumida o que você quer é que eu te ajude, de alguma forma, a melhorar mais rápido na cozinha para conseguir impressionar a Soojung, certo?

Sim, Jongin não fez nem questão de esconder o nome dela, até porque uma hora ou outra ele perceberia. Então acenou positivamente com a cabeça. 

― Ok, mas devo admitir que estou meio chocado por você ter entrado nesse curso para conseguir se aproximar dela, concordo com seus amigos que isso é algo que eu também não faria. Você com certeza é corajoso de fazer algo assim ― dessa vez se permitiu rir um pouco. ― Mas, falando especificamente do seu pedido ― ao falar isso percebeu os olhos do moreno quase brilhavam de expectativa. ― Sinto que dizer que não existe exatamente uma fórmula ou algo do tipo para que você consiga aprender a cozinhar de forma mais rápida, o que existe são apenas receitas mais fáceis e práticas, mas se você não souber o básico não ajuda em muita coisa.

― Sério? Poxa.. ― ele ficou claramente desanimado com o que ouviu, acabando por ficar cabisbaixo, o que deixou o Kyungsoo um pouco triste por ele.

O menor sabia que ele ficaria até mesmo desapontado quando soubesse que não teria como lhe ajudar, mas preferiu ser sincero do que inventar alguma coisa só para o deixar feliz. Ele sempre achou que mentira nenhuma leva à nada. 

― Posso dizer o que eu acho? ― Sua pergunta o fez voltar a olhar para si, acenando positivamente com a cabeça. ― Acho que querer se adiantar assim não vai te ajudar, principalmente porque você ainda precisa melhorar bastante para conseguir fazer alguma receita com confiança, é melhor você ir aprendendo as coisas no seu ritmo. Eu sei que você está com essa urgência de se aproximar dela, mas desse jeito não é a melhor solução, acho que você pode ir começando a conversar com ela independentemente de ter melhorado ou não suas habilidades na cozinha, quem sabe até brincar com a falta dela em alguma conversa, a Soojung parece ser alguém legal, não acho que ela vá zombar de você ou algo do tipo, quem sabe ache isso engraçado até. E você não precisa correr para se aproximar dela e tentar um relacionamento necessariamente enquanto estiver no curso, vocês ainda estudam na mesma faculdade, o que não faltarão são oportunidades. Então acalme esse seu coração e faça as coisas no seu tempo, eu lhe ajudarei o quanto for possível. 

Jongin escutou tudo sem dar uma palavra, completamente concentrado em tudo que ele dizia. Não sabia explicar se era a voz dele ou a forma como falava, simplesmente não conseguia desviar a atenção. As coisas que ele falava lembravam muito o Chanyeol, ambos tinham um jeito parecido de dar conselhos, mas o que Kyungsoo dizia o atingiu de uma forma diferente, igual a quando ele falou consigo na primeira aula. Tinha certeza que o amigo iria querer o matar quando soubesse que ele estava levando mais em consideração o conselho de uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer o do que do amigo, mas infelizmente era isso que estava acontecendo.

  
  


― É, acho que você está certo, talvez apressar as coisas assim não seja a melhor estratégia ― comentou depois de alguns instantes pensando, depois virou sua atenção para a horta, começando a mexer um pouco na terra com os dedos.

Sempre foi bastante impaciente quando queria algo, então fazia tudo do seu jeito para conseguir aquilo que queria o mais rápido possível, na maioria das vezes ignorando a opinião das outras pessoas, por mais que elas pudessem ter razão. Por isso que os amigos o chamavam de cabeça dura. Mas, sentia que dessa vez deveria considerar o conselho do Kyungsoo. 

O menor pareceu contente com a resposta, sorrindo pequeno e dando pequenos tapinhas nas costas do moreno. 

Logo começaram a conversar sobre outras coisas, Jongin o perguntou o motivo dele gostar tanto de cuidar da horta e o Kyungsoo disse que não era por nenhum motivo especial, ele apenas tinha um carinho por plantas, se sentia em paz quando cuidava delas, até tinha umas em casa, principalmente pequenos cactos. 

Ao ficarem os minutos que faltavam para a aula começar conversando ali conseguiram se conhecer melhor, descobrindo um pouco sobre o que cada um gostava, descobrindo as coisas que tinham e não tinham em comum, gerando bastante risadas. Eles estavam se sentindo completamente confortáveis na presença um do outro.

Já perto do horário da aula ambos saíram da horta, indo direto para o banheiro lavar as mãos, já que Jongin havia inventado de o ajudar. 

― Eu vou precisar ir falar com o professor antes, pode ir para a sala primeiro ― Kyungsoo avisou assim que saíram.

― Ok! ― Acenou brevemente e foi para a sala. 

Chegando lá, percebeu que praticamente todos os alunos já estavam presentes, olhando ao redor encontrou Soojung e sua irmã na primeira fileira da frente, ambas conversando animadamente. Decidiu ir ficar na mesma bancada, e pelo visto o aluno que ocupava o outro lado da bancada na aula anterior pensou o mesmo, mas não ficou lá muito feliz quando viu o Jongin, ainda que tentasse não deixar tão aparente. O que já era de se esperar, quem iria querer um bagunceiro como ele ao seu lado? 

Mas, ainda assim, eles se cumprimentaram educadamente. 

Não muito tempo depois, o professor chegou e junto com eles os assistentes, e Jongin percebeu que tinha um a mais.

― Olá à todos, boa tarde! ― Animadamente, cumprimentou todos os alunos, todos respondendo juntos. ― Antes de começar a aula, quero apresentar à vocês o nosso novo assistente, o Kyungsoo precisará ficar com um dos alunos para poder ajudá-lo melhor, então decidi chamar outro assistente para poder ficar disponível e ajudar quem estiver com dificuldade. ― colocou a mão no ombro dele. ― Ele se chama Park Yunho ― o assistente sorriu amigavelmente e acenou para a sala. 

  
  


Depois de terminar a apresentação do novo assistente, o professor começou a explicar como seria a aula. Como na anterior, a segunda parte seria prática e Jongin só esperava que não saísse tudo tão desastroso como da última vez. Mas, pelo menos, agora teria Kyungsoo para o socorrer 

Assim que a primeira parte da aula terminou, o professor fez a demonstração da receita e a escreveu no quadro para que os alunos a fizessem. Não demorando muito para Kyungsoo aparecer ao lado de Jongin. 

― Está pronto para começar,  _ jovem bagunceiro? _ ― falou com um pequeno sorriso arteiro no rosto e Jongin ficou surpreso.

― Ah, não, Kyungsoo, até você vai me chamar assim? ― fez drama, como era de praxe, até o biquinho apareceu nos lábios carnudos, fazendo o menor rir.

― Foi mal, não resisti ― respondeu ainda com uma sombra de riso e o moreno apenas revirou os olhos levemente, mesmo que sentisse vontade de rir também. ― Mas vamos começar, você já pegou o que vai ser necessário para preparar a receita?

― Sim! ― Mostrou tudo que havia separado na bancada.

― Certo, então vamos começar com os ingredientes ― Pegou a cebola, primeiro ingrediente a ser usado, fazendo Jongin lembrar instantaneamente do desastre que foi ele cortando a cebola da última vez. ― Vou fazer assim, cortarei a cebola no meio, aí você presta atenção em como eu seguro a faca e o alimento, a forma correta de posicionar os dedos para não acabar se cortando, e como cortar, para que não saia tudo tronxo e um pedaço maior do que o outro. Ok?

― Ok! Estou à suas ordens! 

Sua resposta animada fez o menor rir.

Então deu início à “aula particular”. A atenção do assistente era completamente focada no aluno, sempre corrigindo seus movimentos errados e o auxiliando. E Kyungsoo ficou bastante surpreso, porque não importava quantas vezes ele corrigisse a forma do Jongin cortar os alimentos, os pedaços sempre saìam tortos e ainda conseguia fazer com que alguns pulassem para fora da tábua, fazendo com que a bancada sempre ficasse suja. E o pior ainda era na hora de usar o fogo, pois ele queria usar o fogo alto com a justificativa de que assim a comida ficaria pronta mais rápido, obviamente acabando por queimar tudo. Por essa ser uma mania dele, não importa quantas vezes Kyungsoo avisasse previamente para deixar o fogo baixo, ele acabava esquecendo e colocando o fogo alto. 

Por mais que o professor o tivesse avisado do desastre que Jongin era na cozinha, o assistente não achou que ele poderia ser  _ tão ruim assim _ , acabando por estar redondamente enganado. Ele era ainda pior do que pensava. Mas, por incrível que parecesse, não estava irritado com isso, na verdade ficou até animado com a ideia de conseguir o ajudar e fazê-lo melhorar. Até porque o próprio moreno, por mais que fosse desastrado, estava determinado, ouvia tudo que o assistente explicava com atenção, tentando replicar os movimentos que ele fazia o mais parecido possível. E nesses momentos, internamente, Kyungsoo achava engraçado, e até um pouco fofo, a cara que ele fazia quando estava concentrado, pois franzia a testa e fazia um pequeno bico com os lábios, o assistente se segurava bastante para não soltar nenhum risinho, pois não queria dar a entender que estava caçoando dele. O que não era nem de longe sua intenção.

Então ele apenas se concentrou em ajudá-lo e não queimar mais nada. 

  
  
  


(...)

  
  
  
  


A aula acabou e Jongin se sentiu completamente aliviado. Fazer aquela receita com a ajuda do assistente havia sido uma batalha, principalmente internamente, pois ele sempre queria sair no soco consigo quando acabava fazendo algo oposto do que o outro havia pedido e estragava tudo, ou mesmo fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que ele saia tudo errado. 

Ele perdeu a conta de quantas vezes se sentiu visivelmente frustrado e Kyungsoo percebeu, o dando palavras de coragem, o incentivando a continuar tentando, pois só o treino levaria à perfeição. E ele falava de uma forma tão calma e compreensiva ― até mesmo a expressão facial ele transparecia isso ― que o moreno não se via com outra opção a não ser concordar e fazer o que era aconselhado. Além do que o assistente não ficava, ou não aparentava, ficar nem um pouco irritado com ele quando errava ― que era algo que acontecia repetidamente, qualquer pessoa já teria perdido a paciência. E ele ensinava as coisas de uma forma bem explicada, sem deixar brechas para dúvidas.

  
  


― Você é incrível, Kyungsoo ― Soltou do nada enquanto eles arrumavam a bancada, como se, de repente, ele tivesse tido uma realização; pegando o menor de surpresa, que o olhou com uma clara cara confusa. ― Sério, você é incrível, além de ser super habilidoso na cozinha você ensina  _ super bem _ . Se algum dia você não quiser continuar como cozinheiro em algum estabelecimento deveria virar professor, tenho certeza que todos adorariam ter você como aluno. E isso me faz perceber o quanto eu sou sortudo, já que possivelmente eu vá ser uma das únicas pessoas que teve o privilégio de ser “ensinado” por você. 

Kyungsoo ficou o olhando por alguns segundos, como se processasse o que havia acabado de ouvir, logo depois começando a rir, rir de verdade, ao ponto de enxugar pequenas lágrimas no canto dos olhos. Fazendo com que Jongin fosse o confuso da vez, ele tinha digo algo tão engraçado assim?!

― Anh..Kyungsoo? Eu disse algo de errado?

― Ah, me desculpe ― respondeu, ainda se recuperando do riso, respirou fundo, voltando a olhar para o moreno. ― Foi mal por rir tanto assim, mas é que isso foi algo, definitivamente, inesperado, não imaginaria que você fosse falar algo assim, principalmente de forma tão aleatória, fui pego de surpresa. 

É, parando para pensar, Jongin também não esperava dizer aquilo, acabando por se sentir um pouco envergonhado. Será que foi realmente estranho ele ter dito aquilo? Mas havia saído tão naturalmente e não tinha dito nenhuma mentira. 

― Mas fico feliz e até lisonjeado, pelo que você disse. Obrigado ― deu um sorriso largo, deixando seus olhos pequeninos e seus lábios em forma de um coração, visão essa que fez Jongin não pensar em outra palavra a não ser _fofo_. 

Ele já nem mesmo se surpreendia mais consigo mesmo por achar o assistente fofo de vez em quando ― principalmente quando sorria, simplesmente aceitou esse fato. 

― Porém, devo admitir que eu já até pensei em virar professor um dia, se o meu sonho de fazer gastronomia e abrir meu próprio restaurante não fosse tão forte, eu, com certeza, estaria na área de pedagogia ― falou enquanto terminava de guardar os utensílios limpos; ele não era do tipo que se abria com pessoas que conhecia há tão pouco tempo, por mais que fosse algo não tão íntimo, normalmente ele teria parado no “obrigado”, mas ele realmente havia gostado de Jongin, estranhamente se sentia à vontade com ele. 

― Sério que você quer abrir um restaurante?! ― Ele parecia genuinamente surpreso, até a boca ficou aberta e os olhos um pouco arregalados, fazendo Kyungsoo rir novamente, achava incrível como Jongin conseguia ser fofo e engraçado ao mesmo tempo. ― Tenho certeza que vai ser um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade! Se eu não conseguir nenhum trabalho depois que me formar vou até lá pedir uma vaga como cozinheiro ― brincou, fazendo até um legalzinho com a mão. 

E é claro que o assistente voltou a rir com o que Jongin disse. Kyungsoo tinha certeza que fazia muito tempo desde que alguém o divertia tanto assim.

Continuaram conversando até terminar de limpar toda a bancada, acabando bem quando o resto da turma já estava começando a ir embora. Quando Jongin olhou em volta viu Soojung e Jessica já prontas para sair da sala, então se apressou em pegar sua bolsa para ir também. 

― Tchau, Kyungsoo! Até sexta-feira! 

― Tchau, Jongin, boa sorte com a Soojung ― E é claro que ele havia percebido o motivo de Jongn estar querendo ir embora rápido, o que acabou deixando o moreno um pouco envergonhado. 

Se despediu rapidamente do assistente com um aceno, se dirigindo à porta da sala. Quando chegou no corredor viu as duas irmãs conversando animadamente, apressou um pouquinho o passo para chegar um pouco mais perto delas, mesmo ainda não sabendo exatamente o que poderia falar com elas. Mas, para a sorte dele, ele não ia ter que pensar muito nisso, pois Jessica acabou percebendo a sua presença.

― Oh, o menino lá da faculdade. Olá ― A mais velha o comprimentou, olhando para ele, ainda sem parar de andar.

_ Jovem bagunceiro. Menino lá da faculdade. _ Os seus apelidos estavam começando a aumentar, e o moreno não sabia se isso era algo para se orgulhar. 

A fala da irmã chamou a atenção de Soojung, a fazendo olhar para ele também, o fazendo voltar a se sentir nervoso, mas dessa vez a causa era diferente. E antes que ele pudesse responder Jessica, a Soojung se adiantou em falar.

― Oi, Jongin! ― O comprimentou animada.

― Oi, meninas ― respondeu ainda um pouco envergonhado, mas tentou dar seu melhor sorriso para não deixar transparecer.

― Eu vi que você estava tendo ajuda do assistente hoje, que inveja! ― a Soojung voltou a falar.

― Ah, sim, mas a causa disso não é lá a melhor de todas ― riu baixinho, e a sua fala claramente deixou ambas curiosas. ― Na verdade, ele está me ajudando por eu ser um completo  _ zero à esquerda _ na cozinha, eu não sei se vocês perceberam, mas na primeira aula eu dei um certo trabalho ao professor. 

Sinceramente, Jongin não achava que teria coragem de falar isso para ela, já que é totalmente o oposto do que ele pretendia quando entrou no curso, pois o objetivo era justamente impressioná-la, e não admitir que era um fracasso não estava nos seus planos. Mas ele lembrou do que Kyungsoo disse quando conversaram, que talvez não fosse tão ruim assim dizer isso à ela, e esperava que ele estivesse certo. 

― Ah, sim, eu lembro de ter sentindo um cheiro de queimado na sala, e quando procurei quem poderia ser, te vi desesperado tentando desligar o fogo. ― A mais velha foi quem falou, e ela acabou rindo soprado ao terminar de falar, provavelmente lembrando da cena. 

Soojung deu um tapa fraco no ombro dela, em um ato de repreensão, mas ela claramente estava segurando o riso.

― Não tem problema, podem rir, aquela cena com certeza foi deplorável ― até ele acabou rindo baixinho, logo voltando à explicação. ― Então naquele dia ele decidiu que seria melhor que eu tivesse o auxílio de um dos assistentes, pois, eu não sou desastrado  _ só _ quando vou para o fogo, as facas também têm sido grandes inimigas minhas.

Dessa vez, as duas não seguraram o riso, e ele se permitiu rir também do seu próprio desastre. 

― É, então é compreensível que você precise de uma ajudinha extra, afinal, não queremos nenhum dedo sendo cortado no meio da aula ― Jessica não se conteve em fazer uma piadinha, ainda rindo, e Jongin se surpreendeu com o senso de humor dela, não esperava algo assim. Não que isso fosse algo ruim. 

― Jessica! Que horror! ― Soojung deu outro tapa no ombro dela, dessa vez mais forte que o anterior, mas sua outra mão estava cobrindo riso que queria sair.

Os três seguiram conversando até saírem do curso e chegarem na calçada, logo se despedindo pois iam para lados opostos da calçada. E ao assistir as duas irem embora, Jongin ainda ficou parado por alguns minutos no mesmo lugar, processando o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Ele realmente tinha tido uma  _ conversa _ com Soojung? 

Quer dizer, com a Soojung  _ e _ com a Jessica, mas isso são só detalhes. O que vale é o que importa, e o que importava era que tinha trocado mais de meia dúzias de palavras com a menina que era afim, o que era uma baita conquista.

― Na próxima aula, eu definitivamente irei agradecer ao Kyungsoo por ter me encorajado ― foi a primeira coisa que pensou, pois com certeza aquela conversa que teve com o assistente o ajudou demais a ter coragem arriscar conversar com Soojung. 

O caminho todo de volta para casa foi feito de forma animada, ele até teve a brilhante ideia de colocar os fones e deixar uma  _ trilha sonora _ guiar seus pensamentos, imaginando vários cenários futuros deles conversando, se aproximando cada vez mais e por fim ficando juntos. E é claro que com isso ficava sorrindo o tempo todo e soltando risinhos..

Quando chegou em casa ainda pensou em falar com os meninos pelo  _ kakao _ para contar as coisas que tinham acontecido, apostava que eles não iam acreditar que o Kyungsoo, em partes, aceitou em lhe ajudar e, ainda por cima, conseguiu conversar com Soojung. Mas, infelizmente, os professores da universidade não haviam sido não um pouco misericordiosos e passaram um trabalho quilométrico para a próxima semana, ou seja, tinha que começar o mais rápido possível para não atrasar tudo e se lascar tendo que fazer tudo de última hora. Por mais que fosse isso que ele sempre fazia. 

Mas quebrar maus hábitos era sempre bom, não é mesmo?

Então, após o seu relaxante banho, se jogou de cara nos livros e no computador. Como no outro dia só teria a última aula na parte da manhã, poderia se permitir ir até de madrugada, acordaria um pouco mais tarde e estava tudo certo. 

  
  
  


(...)

  
  


― Não, não é possível que ele não tenha dado nem uma risadinha ― Foi a primeira coisa que Sehun comentou assim que Jongin terminou de contar que havia conversado com Kyungsoo. ― E ainda por cima aceitou te ajudar, esse aí merece é um prêmio. 

― Tendo você como amigo eu tenho certeza que não preciso de inimigos na minha vida ― se tinha uma coisa que Jongin nunca iria deixar de ser, era dramático, e o outro apenas riu em resposta.

― Até eu estou surpreso por ele ter aceitado isso ― Chanyeol comentou após terminar de mastigar seu sanduíche. ― Mas eu acho que isso mostra que ele é uma boa pessoa, um dia eu ainda vou lá para conhecê-lo.

― Ele é mesmo uma boa pessoa, e ele é até parecido com você, Chanyeol, até na forma de dar conselhos, aposto que vocês vão se dar bem.

― Então eu dispenso a amizade dele, de Chanyeol só basta um ― o mais novo brincou, levando uma tapa no ombro do amigo. ― Eu não disse que isso era uma ofensa! ― se defendeu, segurando o riso.

― Vindo de você,  _ só pode _ ser uma ofensa. Mas, bem, Nini, já que ele aceitou então vai fundo ― encorajou o amigo. ― E fico feliz por você ter conseguido se aproximar mais um pouco dela, já é um grande passo. 

A fala do amigo o fez sorrir orgulhoso de si. 

Ainda ficaram conversando até o horário de voltar para a sala de aula.

  
  
  
  


(...) 

  
  


Conforme os dias foram passando, Jongin conseguiu se aproximar ainda mais de Soojung, às vezes, eles se encontravam pelos corredores da faculdade e conversavam um pouco. Ele até pensava em tentar encontrá-la no horário do intervalo, mas acabava achando que isso seria demais, eles ainda não eram amigos a esse ponto, além desse ser o único momento que ele tinha para ficar com o Sehun e o Chanyeol. Era melhor se contentar com o que tinha. 

Porém, por mais que estivesse feliz, tinha algo que estava o incomodando um pouco, e esse  _ algo _ se chamava Jessica. Quando estava conversando com Soojung ele sentia o olhar dela sobre si, como se estivesse o observando, às vezes ele sentia vontade de perguntar à ela se havia algo de errado, mas optava por deixar para lá. Quem sabe fosse só a sua imaginação. 

E não demorou muito para ele descobrir que aquilo não era sua imaginação coisa alguma. 

Era uma terça-feira, e como não tinha o curso à tarde iria para casa direto, mas seus planos foram alterados quando Jessica veio ao seu encontro pouco tempo depois que saiu da sala de aula. 

― Jongin, você tem algum compromisso agora? Queria conversar com você.

― Tenho não, estou livre ― Ele estranhou um pouco o pedido dela, raramente eles dois se encontravam para conversar ou algo do tipo, na verdade eles só se falavam quando o Jongin ia falar com a Soojung e ela estava junto.

― Ótimo, vamos lá para aquela parte do jardim que fica atrás da biblioteca? A essa hora lá é bem vazio, aí poderemos conversar com mais privacidade, sem ter muitas pessoas ao redor.

Jongin sentiu seu corpo enrijecer na hora. O que diabos eles dois iriam conversar que ninguém mais poderia ouvir? Até que ele teve um estalo.

_ Soojung. _

Só poderia ser isso, não havia mais nada que poderia levar ela a querer conversar consigo. Será que a Jessica havia percebido que era afim dela e agora seria um daqueles cenários em que ela dirá que “ _ você não é bom o suficiente para a minha irmã _ ” ou algo do tipo? Teria que enfrentar a aprovação dela para poder ficar com a Soojung?! 

― Jongin? ― Ela perguntou com um semblante confuso no rosto, estranhando o súbito silêncio dele.

― Ah! Sim, claro! Vamos para lá ― Tentou responder o mais natural possível para não deixar transparecer o seu surto interno.

No caminho até o jardim ambos foram em silêncio, um ao lado do outro, e aquilo só o deixava cada vez mais nervoso, ao ponto de sentir a palma da sua mão suar. Cada vez que chegavam mais perto os mais diversos cenário passavam pela sua mente, e ele já tentava articular como sairia de cada um deles. E principalmente, como faria para convencê-la a deixar que ficasse com Soojung?!

Mas, antes que conseguisse encontrar todas as suas respostas, eles já estavam no jardim, em frente de uma mesinha de cimento pintada de vermelho, com quatro bancos ao redor dela embaixo de uma das árvores. Tinham vários desses espalhados pelo local. Sentaram um em frente ao outro, deixando suas bolsas nos bancos vazios. 

Nenhum dos dois disse nada por alguns instantes, uma pequena tensão pairando pelo ar. Jongin não se atreveu a dizer uma palavra, na verdade, ele nem se quer sabia o que falar, seu nervosismo nem mesmo o estava deixando raciocinar direito. Apenas continuava olhando ao redor e enxugando as mãos suadas na calça.

― Você deve estar confuso por eu ter te chamado até aqui do nada, certo? ― Ela começou devagar, e foi só aí que ele olhou para ela, decidindo responder apenas com um aceno de cabeça em positivo. ― Certo. Bem, eu decidi que farei isso de forma direta e sem rodeios, até porque não sou muito fã de enrolação. E eu peço para que me responda com sinceridade, Jongin. ― ela o olhava de um jeito quase penetrante, como se não deixasse margem para que ele se opusesse.

A esse ponto o pobre coitado já estava quase tendo um troço de nervosismo, mais uma vez ele resolveu responder apenas com um aceno de cabeça em positivo. 

― Você gosta da minha irmã, não é? 

Ok, ela não estava brincando em ser direta. 

Por mais que ele já tivesse previsto que isso poderia acontecer, ainda sentiu seu coração parar por um instante com a pergunta. Sentiu desde as suas bochechas até as orelhas. Desviou os olhos dos dela, passando a observar alguns pequenos detalhes que haviam na mesinha, tentando criar coragem para responder a pergunta feita. E Jessica respeitou seu tempo, esperando pacientemente. 

Após respirar fundo por um momento voltou a olhar para ela, finalmente decidido. 

― Sim, eu gosto dela ― respondeu com toda a determinação que ainda restava no corpo. 

E infelizmente ela não foi recebida de uma forma positiva, pois logo após sua fala a Jessia suspirou. Aquilo fez Jongin apertar um pouco o jeans da sua calça, esperando para o que viria em seguida. 

― Como eu pensava...― Ela falou em um tom mais baixo. ― Jongin, eu venho percebendo já a algum tempo que você nutre sentimentos pela Soojung, e isso acabou me deixando um pouco preocupada. 

― Preocupada? Por que? Você.. .você acha que eu não sou bom para ela? ― ele se sentia quase em desespero, ainda não tinha se preparado mentalmente o suficiente para ter que lutar pela aprovação dela.

― Eu? Não, isso não tem nada haver comigo. 

― Não? 

― Não. Na verdade tem a ver única e exclusivamente com a Soojung ― dessa vez o olhar que ela tinha para ele transmitia um pouco de ...pena? ― Eu fiquei me questionando por bastante tempo se deveria ou não conversar com você, se deveria deixá-lo descobrir sozinho, mas senti que seria crueldade, principalmente por perceber que o que você sente é genuíno. Então resolvi contar.

Tudo que Jongin sentia naquele momento era nervosismo, confusão e apreensão. 

― Certo... ― foi tudo que ele conseguiu falar.

― Jongin, a Soojung já tem alguém, quer dizer, eles dois já estão saindo tem um tempo e ele pretende a pedir em namoro em breve. Então, infelizmente, não há chances de você ficar com a Soojung ― Ela explicou devagar, para que ele pudesse digerir tudo. ― Eu sei que você tem o  _ direito _ de não querer desistir dela, porém eu peço para que, se o fizer, aceite quando ela te rejeitar, caso você se confesse, e não insista. Ela gosta desse cara já tem muito tempo e finalmente as coisas estão dando certo, a última coisa que quero é ver alguém tentar impedir a felicidade dela. E isso isso vier a acontecer, aí sim conversa terá a ver  _ comigo _ . ― A última frase foi dita em um tom forte, deixando claro que não estava para brincadeira.

Mesmo depois de ouvir tudo, Jongin ainda continuava olhando para ela, se sentindo paralisado, como se as palavras ditas ainda ecoassem na sua mente. Só depois de alguns instantes abaixou a cabeça, passando a fitar suas mãos em seu colo. As fechando e abrindo devagar. Ainda raciocinando

― Então ela já tem alguém que gosta...― falou mais para si mesmo, baixinho, em um tom beirando o melancólico; percebeu quando seus ombros se abaixaram, sentindo como tivesse ficado pequeno. 

Aquilo realmente nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça. Nunca tinha sequer cogitado, pois ela nunca tinha mostrado indícios de que algo assim poderia estar acontecendo. Mas também não é como se eles fossem próximos o bastante para isso. 

  
  


E pensar que todo aquele tempo estava correndo atrás de alguém que já tinha outra pessoa. 

  
  


― Devo admitir que fico triste por você, ninguém merece passar por isso. Mas caso a situação fosse outra e você tivesse chances de ficar com ela, saiba que eu seria totalmente a favor, te acho um cara muito legal. ― A fala dela quebrou o silêncio, mas ele não tinha coragem de a olhar nos olhos. ― Era isso que eu tinha para te dizer, infelizmente só fiquei para conversar com você, tenho um compromisso agora à tarde ― explicou já se levantando para pegar sua bolsa no banco. ― Fica bem, tá? ― falou ao parar do lado dele, apertando um pouco o ombro como sinal de consolo..

― Obrigado ― respondeu com as poucas forças que lhe restavam, e em seguida ouviu os passos dela ao deixar o jardim.

Foi aí que ele sentiu a tristeza bater de vez, acabando por abaixar a cabeça ao ponto de apoiá-la na mesa. Seu coração apertava no peito, mas deixou nenhuma lágrima escapar, não queria chorar. Decepções amorosas acontecem o tempo inteiro, deveria se acostumar com isso. 

Mas nem mesmo essa reflexão fez seu peito afrouxar. Ele realmente estava se esforçando para conseguir conquistar Soojung, e sentir que tudo isso foi por água abaixo o deixou pior ainda. 

Por estar absorto em seus pensamentos, levou um baita susto quando seu telefone tocou na bolsa. Quando o pegou viu o nome do Sehun na tela, ainda pensou em não atendê-lo, visto que não estava com o melhor humor possível, mas tinha certeza que se não atendesse o amigo iria continuar ligando, pois sabia que a essa hora ele já teria largado da aula. Então achou melhor atender de uma vez, poderia ser algo importante também.

― Oi, Sehun.. ― queria tentar soar o mais natural possível, mas falhou, deixando a voz sair um pouco sem vida. 

―  _ Que voz mais melancólica é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa? _ ― E é claro que Oh Sehun iria perceber, ele não era seu melhor amigo por nada. ―  _ Ah, e você ainda está pela faculdade? _

― Hmm, sim, mas não é nada demais. E eu ainda estou por aqui. ― Ele queria contar ao amigo sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas não pelo telefone; e ainda tinha que organizar os pensamento direito. 

__

―  _ Bom, então eu tenho a solução perfeita para te tirar dessa tristeza  _ ― falou de forma misteriosa, fazendo o moreno ficar curioso. 

― E o que seria?

―  _ Cinema! _

― Cinema? Assim, do nada? ― ele estava genuinamente confuso, já que os três raramente iam ao cinema ou algo do tipo do durante a semana, sempre deixavam para ir aos sábados ou domingos, até porque sempre estavam atolados de coisas da faculdade para se dar a esse luxo. 

―  _ Pois é, meu querido, o Chanyeol ganhou ingressos de um amigo dele para assistir Annabelle, naquele cinema do shopping, sendo que os ingressos só valem até hoje, aí ele pensou que seria uma boa ideia irmos nós três. Nenhum de nós está tão atarefado e também não faz mal ao menos uma vez irmos ao cinema no meio da semana. E eu estou até precisando desopilar um pouco, o último trabalho consumiu até o meu último fio de cabelo.  _

Após a fala do amigo ele ponderou se deveria ir ou não. Não sabia se iria aproveitar a saída do jeito que estava. 

Mas quem sabe aquilo justamente o ajudasse a sair desse estado de tristeza, pelo menos um pouco, e ele sempre se divertia quando estava com os dois melhores amigos. Poderia até aproveitar para depois conversar com sobre o acontecido e eles pudessem lhe consolar um pouco. Admitia que queria um pouco o colo dos amigos.

Sim, Jongin poderia ser bem carente quando queria. 

― Ok, eu topo. Qual o horário do filme?

―  _ É daqui a uma hora e meia, nós poderíamos já ir daqui direto para o shopping e almoçar lá, até porque nós dois sabemos que se cada um for para casa e para depois ir, o Chanyeol, com toda a certeza desse universo vai atrasar e atrapalhar tudo. E a última coisa que eu quero é estresse. _

Jongin se permitiu rir um pouco da fala do amigo. Se Chanyeol estivesse por perto sem sombra de dúvidas estaria reclamando por estar sendo “difamado”. Mas no fundo todo mundo sabia que era verdade.

― Você tem o ponto, melhor irmos direto mesmo ― respondeu enquanto pegava e bolsa, se levantando.

―  _ Pronto, ótimo. Vá para o estacionamento, nos encontramos lá. Só vou esperar o Chanyeol terminar de resolver um negócio aqui com os amigos dele da sala e vamos para lá. _

― Certo, então vou indo. 

―  _ Ok! _

Ambos desligaram a ligação e Jongin seguiu para o estacionamento.


	3. Chapter 3

Normalmente, demoraria cerca de quinze minutos no máximo para chegarem no shopping, mas o trânsito estava infernal, então levaram praticamente trinta minutos. Ou seja, os três estavam azuis de fome, então assim que botaram os pés lá foram correndo para a praça de alimentação procurar o que almoçar. Chanyeol era o fitness do grupo, então já foi direito para as restaurantes que tinham as comidas mais saudáveis possível, enquanto Sehun e Jongin foram direto para o  _ Burger King _ pedir os maiores combos que tinha.

Aqueles dois eram magros de ruim, porque pense numa fome sem fim.

― Nini, o Sehun disse que você estava estranho pelo telefone e eu percebi que você não está muito animado. O que aconteceu? ― Chanyeol à tona assim que todos terminaram de comer, olhando o amigo com um semblante preocupado. 

Jongin olhou para os amigos, que estavam sentados à sua frente, ambos claramente esperando uma resposta. Ele tinha planejado contar para eles só depois do filme, talvez os convidasse para irem para a sua casa, mas talvez devesse já falar logo, porque tirava isso do peito de uma vez.

― Eu ia contar para vocês depois, mas pelo visto é melhor fazer isso agora, até porque tenho certeza que se eu disse que aconteceu algo e só contar depois vocês ficar me enchendo o saco para saber logo, como o bando de curiosos que são. 

― Oh, vocês nos conhece tão bem ― o Sehun falou com um sorrisinho, mexendo o resto do milkshake com o canudo. ― Então vai, desembucha aí essa história. 

Jongin começou a contar tudo, até o que sentiu na hora, e os amigos não falaram nada, ouvindo tudo bom atenção. Quando ele terminou de contar um silêncio se instalou na mesa por alguns instantes, e Jongin voltou a ficar um pouco triste.

― Oh, Nini ― Chanyeol quebrou o silêncio, falando com uma voz fininha, como quem fala com um bebê, e se levantou, indo sentar ao lado de Jongin, o abraçando de lado, como uma forma de consolo, e o amigo deitou a cabeça do ombro dele, recebendo um cafuné nos cabelos na hora. 

Por isso que ele amava Chanyeol.

― Caralho, que merda, hein ― foi o que o Sehun disse, apoiando o queixo com a palma da mão, recebendo um olhar repreendedor do Chanyeol, mas apenas respondeu com um dar de ombros. 

― Não seja assim, Sehun, o Nini está com o coração partido!

― Deixa de ser dramático, Chanyeol, ele não vai morrer por causa de um coração partido ― respondeu o amigo, voltando a sentar de forma ereta na cadeira, e a essa altura o Jongin já estava com um bico nos lábios, fazendo o amigo suspirar ― Não estou dizendo que você não pode se sentir triste por isso, até porque você estava afim dela e tentando conquistá-la, mas não é para deixar isso te abalar tanto, nem perto de ter alguma coisa vocês estavam ainda. 

― Sehun, às vezes, eu me surpreendo o quão frio você é, não tem amor nesse seu coração? ― Jongin comentou, de forma dramática, e o amigo apenas revirou os olhos.

― Foi mal por não ser a pessoa mais romântica do mundo, ok?

― Não liga para ele, Nini, foi até bom nós termos vindo logo hoje ao cinema, porque assim pelo menos você se diverte e esquece um pouco disso. Depois do filme podemos até ir a área de jogos que tem aqui! ― sugeriu, animado.

― Pois é, vamos curar essa tristeza com diversão, e nada melhor do que fazer isso na companhia dos seus dois melhores amigos ― Sehun, dando um sorriso, mas recebeu uma careta do Jongin.

― Não sei mais se você merece o cargo de melhor amigo, Oh Sehun, você é frio demais comigo. Irei deixar apenas o Chanyeol. ― declarou, recebendo uma cara indignada do Oh e uma convencida do Park. ― E por falar em filme, vamos correr para comprar alguns doces, já estamos perto da hora. ― comentou já se levantando, sendo seguido pelos meninos

― Bem feito ― É claro que Chanyeol não ia perder a oportunidade de provocar o Sehun, falando quando ficaram lado a lado, ainda sorrindo convencido.

― Vai se lascar ― deu uma cotovelada no amigo, que nem se abalou.

  
  


Então, seguiram os três para a lojinha que eles sempre iam para comprar besteiras que levavam para assistir os filmes, as atendentes de lá até já os conhecia. Pouco tempo depois indo para cinema, que ficava no último andar do shopping. 

Por incrível que parecesse, os três eram super cagões em relação a filmes de terror, mas insistiam em assisti-los, principalmente juntos, então acabava sendo divertido, pois eles ficavam agarrados uns nos outros nas cenas de tensão e susto. Depois tirando onda daquele que gritou mais alto e ficou mais assustado. 

Após o filme, seguiram para a área de jogos que tinha no piso inferior. Eles adoravam esses lugares, quando eram mais novos gastavam toda a mesada ou dinheiro do lanche que juntavam, nesses jogos e nunca se arrependeram. Quer dizer, o Chanyeol era uma pessoa competitiva demais para a sua própria saúde, criando episódios onde os outros dois achavam que ele ia explodir de tanta raiva quando perdia. 

Antes de irem embora, resolveram tentar pegar algo em uma das máquinas de diversão grua ― aquelas com uma garra, vai que davam sorte. Escolheram uma em que dentro do objeto que pegavam havia um número e esse número correspondia a um prêmio aleatório, e este seria trocado por um dos funcionários do local. Jongin normalmente era o mais azarado dos três, se ele já conseguiu pegar duas vezes era muito, por isso nem ficou muito esperançoso. Mas a vida era uma caixinha de surpresas e ele foi o único que conseguiu pegar um dos números, nem ele mesmo acreditou, começando a pular feito uma criança de alegria. 

― Não acredito que não consegui nenhuma vez sequer, essa máquina está com defeito, só pode! ― Sehun e Jongin já estavam acostumados com a revolta do Park quando ele não conseguia ganhar nenhum jogo, então o deixavam reclamando sozinho. 

― Vamos lá no balcão trocar esse número, estou curioso para ver o que ganhei. Espero que seja algo no mínimo legal, não é possível que nem na rara vez que eu consigo ganhar vai ser algo inútil ― comentou já indo em direção ao balcão que ficava no meio do lugar, sendo seguido pelos amigos. 

Chegando lá deu o objeto para a funcionária, que entrou em uma portinha, indo pegar o prêmio. 

― Ela precisou entrar lá para ir pegar? Será que algo grande? ― Chanyeol questionou, curioso, já que normalmente eles pegavam os prêmios que estavam à mostra nas prateleiras ou embaixo do balcão; e isso acabou deixando o Jongin ainda mais animado. 

Quando a atendente chegou os três já estavam quase se desdobrando por cima do balcão, parecendo crianças, e ela se segurou para não rir. 

― Aqui está o seu prêmio ― falou colocando uma caixa de madeira de tamanho médio sem tampa em cima do balcão, e quando os três olharam o que tinha dentro o Sehun caiu na risada. 

― É sério que você ganhou três  _ cactos _ ? ― falou enquanto ria. ― Já estou com pena dessas plantas, só Deus sabe quantas já não morreram nas suas mãos por não saber regar direito .

― A culpa não era minha! Eu sempre regava elas direitinho! ― tentou se defender, mas sabia que no fundo o amigo não estava realmente mentindo, cuidar de plantas não era lá o seu forte. 

Voltou a olhar para as plantinhas, com um bico triste nos lábios, mas foi aí que um estalo surgiu. 

_ Kyungsoo! _

Ele lembrava que o assistente era muito bom com plantas, além dele mesmo ter dito que tinha cactos em casa, quem sabe ele não podia lhe ajudar a cuidar dessas? Ia ser até legal ter alguma plantinha em casa, ele nunca chegou a comprar nenhuma.

― Você quer que eu fique com elas, Nini? 

― Não, eu vou mesmo vou ficar com elas ― respondeu pegando a caixa, se despedindo da atendente e indo para a saída, junto com os amigos. ― Admito que não sou a melhor pessoa para cuidar de plantas, mas vou pedir ajuda ao Kyungsoo e me esforçar para não deixá-las morrer. 

― Kyungsoo? Aquele assistente? ― Chanyeol perguntou, curioso. 

― O que ele tem a ver com isso, Jongin?

― É que o Kyungsoo é muito bom cuidando de plantas, vive na horta lá do curso, às vezes eu até fico lá com ele, e em uma dessas vezes ele me disse que tem cactos em casa, então tenho certeza que ele pode me dar algumas dicas de como cuidar delas direitinho.

― Lá vai você pedir ajuda dele de novo, se apegou a ele mesmo, né?

― Eu não me  _ apeguei _ a ele, Sehun ― por algum motivo se sentiu meio envergonhado quando o amigo falou daquela maneira. ― Mas gosto bastante dele, pelo menos ele é um amigo melhor do que você ― provocou o Oh, o fazendo revirar os olhos. 

Seguiram conversando até chegar no estacionamento. Acabaram demorando um pouco para achar o carro de Sehun pois os três eram terríveis de lembrar onde o carro ficava estacionado, eles achavam que os estacionamentos mais pareciam um labirinto. Mas para sorte deles durou apenas alguns minutinhos, logo indo em direção ao automóvel.

Saíram rapidamente do shopping, pegando caminho para a casa do Jongin, que era a mais perto entre os três. Colocaram o som alto, cantando animadamente, uma forma também de enfrentar aquele trânsito infernal ― afinal, já eram seis horas da noite, o tão temido horário de pique.

O Kim foi o primeiro a ser deixado em casa, pois era o mais perto do caminho de volta.

― Até amanhã e obrigado por hoje, com certeza se eu tivesse ficado em casa estaria definhando no sofá a essa altura ― riu, fazendo os outros dois rirem também; já estava pronto para descer do carro.

― Não precisa agradecer, amigos servem para não deixar ninguém sofrer sozinho ― Chanyeol falou com um sorriso caloroso, o olhando por trás do banco do passageiro. ― Até amanhã, Nini.

― Se você estiver assim tão grato eu aceito um milkshake de morango como agradecimento ― Jongin não se surpreendeu nem um pouco com a fala do Oh, apenas revirando os olhos. 

― Tchau, Sehun ― falou por fim, descendo do carro. 

  
  


Ao destrancar a porta e entrar no apartamento deixou a caixa com os cactos em cima da mesa, indo direto para o banheiro, estava desejando um banho quentinho. E, por incrível que pareça, durante todo o banho ele não pensou em nada, normalmente os momentos de reflexão aconteciam justamente nesse momento. Só foi parar para analisar tudo que havia acontecido quando se jogou no sofá, enquanto olhava para a televisão desligada. 

Enquanto estava lembrando da conversa com Jessica, percebeu que ela nem mesmo precisaria dizer sobre ele desistir ou não de Soojung, é claro que ele não iria continuar a insistir em alguém que já estava gostando de outra pessoa e estava prestes a começar um relacionamento, ele não era nenhum tipo de masoquista e ainda tinha um pouco de amor próprio restando. 

E foi ao lembrar de Soojung que o curso de culinária veio à mente. Será que deveria continuar com o curso depois disso? Não sabia se iria conseguir olhar para ela e não acabar se sentindo triste, e isso acabar prejudicando ainda mais a sua péssima performance na aula. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele já tinha pago o curso inteiro, além estar praticamente na metade dele, era bastante coisa que estaria colocando a perder. 

― “Ele não vai morrer por causa de um coração partido” ― repetiu as palavras do amigo em voz alta.

Suspirou, bagunçando os fios castanhos ainda meio úmidos, de forma meio revoltada.

O amigo estava até certo, todos tem o coração partido por gostar de alguém uma vez na vida mas ninguém morre só por causa disso. Talvez devesse encarar dessa forma e não deixar que isso o consumisse. Estava triste? Óbvio que estaria mentindo se dissesse que não, mas tinha certeza que se com o tempo conseguiria superar. 

Ou ao menos era isso que ele esperava.

  
  
  
  
  


(...)

  
  
  


A quarta-feira chegou e Jongin já estava a caminho do curso. Não havia encontrado com Soojung na universidade, ficando um pouco aliviado por isso, ainda estava se preparando mentalmente para quando ela fosse falar consigo. Até tinha pensado em evitar conversar com ela, desistiu pois sabia que Soojung perceberia que estava sendo evitada, e ninguém gosta de se sentir dessa forma sem ter ideia do motivo, e caso ela o questionasse não teria nenhuma mínima desculpa decente para dar. 

Chegou mais cedo como sempre fazia, pois queria falar com Kyungsoo, acreditava que ele deveria saber sobre essa situação, até porque ele tinha aceitado o ajudar e tudo mais. 

O primeiro lugar que o procurou quando chegou foi na horta, mas estranhou por não o encontrar lá, normalmente ele já estaria no curso nesse horário. Decidiu ir para a sala, deixaria sua mochila lá e ficaria na horta o esperando. 

Ao entrar não se surpreendeu por não ter nenhum aluno, ele basicamente sempre era o primeiro a chegar. No automático foi para a bancada que sempre ficava, mas antes de chegar lá desistiu, optando por ficar na terceira fileira, desse modo não conseguindo ver com facilidade a banca onde as irmãs sempre escolhiam. Não queria se dar margem para ficar a observando. 

― Pronto, agora é só ir esperar o Kyungsoo. 

― Procurando por mim? ― A voz tão conhecida soou bem atrás de si, o Kim quase teve um infarto ali mesmo, e o susto foi tanto que ele acabou soltando um grito, dando um pulinho no lugar, fazendo o menor cair na gargalhada.

― Você quer me matar do coração por acaso?! ― questionou com a mão no peito de forma dramática e o rosto contorcido em uma careta. ― Desde quando você está aí? É algum tipo de fantasma? 

― Ai, calma ― pediu, tentando recuperar o fôlego, ainda rindo. ― Na verdade, eu, literalmente, acabei de entrar, eu estava na sala dos professores e quando saí te vi vindo para a sala, aí resolvi vir também ― explicou assim que conseguiu voltar a falar normalmente, mas ainda com um resquício de sorriso no rosto. ― Mas, o que é você está fazendo nessa bancada? Você sempre não senta naquela perto da das meninas? ― perguntou, curioso; quando ele entrou na sala estranhou quando percebeu que o Jongin não estava no lugar de sempre.

― Pois é, existe um motivo para isso, e eu estava indo atrás de você justamente para falar sobre isso... ― Explicou, apoiando a cintura na bancada, ficando de lado e assim de frente para o menor. ― E, infelizmente, não é algo muito bom. ― alertou.

Na hora, que ele disse isso o menor arregalou um pouco os olhos já grandinhos, claramente havia ficado surpreso e até um pouco preocupado. 

― Ontem eu descobri que a Soojung já gosta de outra pessoa e que está perto de ter um relacionamento com ela ― falou de uma vez.

Por incrível que pareça, os olhos do assistente conseguiram ficar ainda maiores, e a boca estava um pouco aberta, e aquela imagem fez o Jongin rir um pouco, nunca tinha visto o menor tão surpreso. 

― Nossa, sinto muito por você, Jongin, de verdade ― ele realmente se sentiu mal pelo maior, pois ele estava realmente empenhado em conquistá-la; nunca tinha passado realmente por uma decepção amorosa, por isso não sabia muito bem o que falar, até que lembrou de algo. ― Então foi bom eu ter trago isso comigo, afinal ― colocou a mão em um dos bolsos do uniforme, tirando um saquinho com algo que parecia ser um chocolate dentro, e dessa vez era o Kim quem ficou surpreso quando percebeu a forma que ele tinha. ― Hoje, na parte da manhã, o tema da receita da aula de hoje foi sobre doces, eu fiquei encarregado de ensinar a fazer trufas. O professor nos deu a opção de fazer algumas em formas de objetos ou animais, se quiséssemos, então, quando fui escolher qual eu faria para demonstrar, vi a forminha em forma de ursinho e acabei lembrando que um dia você tinha me contado que alguns dos seus amigos diziam que você parecia um ursinho, e eu, particularmente, não consegui discordar ― riu, meio envergonhado. ― Aí eu acabei escolhendo sem pensar muito ― admitiu, depois estendeu a trufa em direção ao maior. ― Eu sei que não é muito, mas espero que isso possa te ajudar a não ficar tão triste. Chocolate é sempre o nosso melhor amigo quando estamos passando por algum momento difícil.

― Meu deus, você ainda lembra disso? ― perguntou sorrindo meio embaraçado, pegando a trunfa. ― Obrigado. ― Ele tinha a vaga lembrança de ter contado aquilo para o Kyungsoo em uma das várias conversas que tinha com ele quando estavam na horta, mas não esperava que ele fosse lembrar daquilo, por algum motivo se sentiu feliz com isso. ― Mas, por incrível que pareça, eu já não estou mais tão triste, na hora realmente foi um choque, mas, ainda no mesmo dia, saí com os meus amigos para o shopping e passamos a tarde vendo filme e jogando, então a melancolia não teve muito espaço dentro de mim. 

― É muito bom mesmo poder contar com os amigos nessas horas ― comentou sorrindo pequeno.

― Ah! E por falar neles ― pegou sua mochila, a colocando em cima da bancada, aproveitando para guardar a trufa que ganhou lá dentro, comeria assim que chegasse em casa; tirou o celular de um dos bolsos, o destravando ― Em um dos jogos que jogamos lá no shopping, como prêmio ganhei três cactos. Olha só!

Virou o celular para que o assistente pudesse ver, na tela estava uma foto que ele havia tirado das plantas antes de sair de casa, justamente para mostrar a ele.

― Oh, elas estão bem cuidadas ― foi a primeira coisa que observou quando viu a foto. ― Estou surpreso, achei que estariam em uma situação meio deplorável, pois nesses lugares o pessoal não deve ter muita paciência para cuidar de plantas. Se você conseguir continuar a cuidar delas direitinho, irão crescer bem e bonitas, quem sabe até fazê-las florescer. 

― O problema é que eu não faço ideia de como cuidar de plantas, todas que tive acabaram morrendo. ― Admitiu, fazendo uma carinha triste, que, ao invés de fazer o assistente sentir pena, achou extremamente fofo; como sempre ― Então, eu estava pensando se você não poderia me ajudar com elas, já que é a pessoa que mais gosta de plantas que eu conheço atualmente… ― Soltou como quem não quer nada, agora mudando para uma expressão pidona, dessa vez fazendo o menor soltar uma risadinha soprada.

Kyungsoo raramente costumava negar ao quando Jongin o pedia, mas quando ele fazia essas caras o lhe pedir algo, era praticamente impossível dizer não. E, por incrível que pareça, isso já havia acontecido algumas boas vezes desde que começaram a ficar mais próximos. Talvez fosse por ele ser mais novo isso fazia com que se sentisse que tinha que ajudá-lo? Nunca saberia.

― Sinceramente? Eu aceito muito fácil seus pedidos, tenho que começar a rever isso ― brincou, cruzando os braços, fazendo o outro rir. 

― Obrigado ― agradeceu de forma cantarolada.

― Você pretende mudar elas de vaso ou vai deixá-las nesses? Eu aconselharia mudar, pois essas têm o potencial de ficarem maiores, é um desperdício elas continuarem nestes vasos tão pequenos. 

― Para falar a verdade, não faço ideia ― admitiu, mexendo levemente a cabeça negativo. ― Mas se você está dizendo que é melhor, então irei mudar. E acho que vai ser legal colocá-las em uns vasos mais bonitos, esses são bem sem graça.

― Pois é, mas...você vai conseguir fazer isso sozinho? 

― Cem por cento de certeza que não ― foi sincero.

― É, imaginei ― colocou uma de suas mãos no queixo, começando a pensar em como poderia resolver isso. ― Tive uma ideia! Você está livre esse sábado?

― Estou, sim.

― Perfeito. Que tal fazermos assim: Neste sábado eu já estava planejando ir em um lugar que sempre vou para comprar coisas que utilizo para cuidar das minhas plantas, pois já está tudo no fim, nós poderíamos ir lá juntos para comprar o que for necessário para as suas e, se você quiser, na volta eu posso passar na sua casa e mudar as plantinhas de vaso, para não correr o risco de você acabar as matando tentando fazer sozinho. O que me diz? Aí eu já aproveito e lhe explico tudo direitinho. 

― E existe outra resposta a não ser  _ sim _ ?! ― respondeu sem nem pensar duas vezes, de forma animada, com um sorriso grande no rosto. ― Obrigado, Kyungsoo!

E ele havia ficado tão feliz que, num impulso, abraçou o menor de lado, com os dois braços ao redor dele. Eles nunca haviam tido aquele tipo de contato, então o assistente se assustou de início, mas logo relaxou e fez um carinho no braço que rodeava seu peitoral. Um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seus lábios sem que percebesse. 

― Me dê seu número, você me manda o endereço de lá e para podermos ir nos comunicando ― O maior pediu assim que desfez o abraço, já dando seu celular para o outro, que o pegou na hora.

Por mais que eles tivessem ficado praticamente amigos, nunca tinham trocado o contato de celular, até porque não havia necessidade até aquele momento. 

― Pronto. A princípio já vamos deixar marcado de nos encontrarmos lá perto das três horas da tarde, pode ser? ― devolveu o aparelho com seu número salvo. 

― Pode,claro! 

― Então está combinado ― declarou por fim.

Os dois ainda ficaram conversando por alguns minutos, mas logo os alunos foram chegando, alertando de que a aula já ia começar. Então o assistente se despediu brevemente do o outro, pois tinha que ajeitar algumas coisas na bancada do professor. 

Jongin ficou tão animado com a ideia de ir com Kyungsoo para o tal lugar comprar as coisas para as plantinhas que nem se abalou tanto quando viu Soojung e Jessica entrando na sala. 

  
  
  


(...)

  
  
  


Pela primeira vez, a semana passou voando até chegar no sábado. Normalmente quando Jongin queria muito que chegasse a um determinado dia da semana o tempo passava praticamente se arrastando. Mas felizmente lá estava ele, na frente do espelho se arrumando para ir encontrar Kyungsoo no lugar marcado.

O dia estava muito ensolarado, e o Kim já era calorento por natureza, só piorava com um tempo quente daquele jeito. Então resolveu ir com uma blusa de regata branca soltinha, uma bermuda azul marinho e sandálias

Demorou mais algum tempo do que geralmente passa ajeitando o cabelo. Normalmente iria com ele meio bagunçadinho mesmo, nunca realmente se importou em sair de casa com os fios completamente alinhados, mas, por algum motivo, sentia que deveria se empenhar um pouco mais hoje. Parecia até que queria ficar bonito para impressionar alguém, e riu do próprio pensamento, ele só estava indo encontrar o Kyungsoo, não tinha nem sentindo querer impressioná-lo de alguma forma. 

Foi essa a conclusão que ele chegou, mas, quase que contradizendo isso, ele checou seu cabelo e roupa umas cinco vezes antes de propriamente sair de casa, levando consigo apenas a carteira, um óculos de sol e o celular. 

Já haviam marcado logo de manhã o local onde iriam se encontrar, então ele só mandou uma mensagem avisando que estava a caminho, recebendo uma resposta poucos minutos depois. Ao guardar o celular no bolso e ir para a parada do ônibus, ele lembrou que, desde que trocou seu contato com Kyungsoo na quarta-feira, os dois passaram uma boa parte dos dias conversando. O menor havia o alertado de que não era uma pessoa que ficava muito tempo com o celular, então poderia ser que ele demorasse um tempo para responder as mensagens, mas o que aconteceu foi totalmente o oposto, ele não se lembra de ter tido que esperar mais de cinco minutos para receber uma resposta do outro. E perceber isso o fazia se sentir... feliz. 

Conseguiu chegar lá bem próximo do horário combinado, já seguindo para o lugar que marcaram de se encontrar. Ao ficar em pé esperando o outro, acabou se sentindo um tiquinho nervoso, não sabia o motivo, talvez fosse porque eles nunca haviam se encontrado em outro lugar que não fosse o curso, então era normal que se sentisse dessa forma, certo?

Não demorou muito tempo até Kyungsoo chegar, e mesmo com os óculos escuros Jongin conseguiu o reconhecer na mesma hora. E percebeu que, no momento em que o outro o avistou, foi como se ele tivesse tomado um pequeno susto, pois ele parou por um momento no mesmo lugar, o olhando de forma... surpresa?

E isso fez o maior pensar que talvez tivesse algo de errado com o que estivesse vestindo, será que aquela roupa não foi uma boa escolha? O cabelo tivesse se desarrumado no meio do caminho ou talvez tenha esquecido o zíper da bermuda aberto? Mas lembrava de o ter fechado ao se ver no espelho. Pensar naquilo tudo o fez ficar ainda mais nervoso. O que estava acontecendo?!

Mas antes que pudesse entrar em parafuso pensando em todas as possibilidades possíveis, o menor já estava vindo em sua direção, e ele tentou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sorrindo amarelo assim que ele chegou perto.

― Oi, Jongin, foi mal a demora!

― Que nada, fui eu quem cheguei cedo demais ― como sempre um cavalheiro.

― Vamos? ― perguntou meio afirmando, já indo em direção as lojas, sendo seguido pelo outro.

  
  


O menor havia o explicado na noite anterior que eles não iriam apenas em uma loja específica, mas, sim, em várias, pois infelizmente tudo o que ele iria comprar não vendia em um lugar só. Então seguiram indo em cada uma delas.

Uma coisa que Jongin achou um pouco engraçado foi que, literalmente, em todas as lojas que entravam os funcionários já conheciam o menor, ele nem precisava detalhar o que queria pois eles já sabiam e iam buscar o produto imediatamente. Não conseguia resistir em tirar onde com ele pode causa disso, brincando com o quanto o assistente era popular pelas lojas, recebendo risos envergonhados e um leve empurrão no ombro. 

Quando chegaram na loja que vendia os melhores vasos para plantas ― segundo o próprio Kyungsoo, e Jongin se espantou com a grande variedade, por isso demorou bastante tempo ali para escolher os que queria, pois sempre que escolhia um e dizia “é esse que eu quero!” não dava cinco minutos para olhar outro na prateleira e mudar de ideia. E o assistente só fazia rir da completa indecisão dele. 

Pouco mais de uma hora depois estavam na fila para comprar um petisco para comer, pois passaram bastante tempo andando, acabando por ficar com um pouco de fome. 

― Jongin, leva as sacolas e senta ali naquele banco, eu compro e levo para lá ― o menor propôs, pois a fila ainda estava um pouco grandinha e as sacolas estavam pesadas; ele havia comprado mais coisas do que planejava. 

― Certo ― respondeu já pegando as sacolas e indo para o banco indicado. 

O Kim costumava correr todo dia de manhã, então não estava cansado necessariamente por ter andado demais, mas ele sempre se cansava rápido quando tinha que fazer compras como aquelas, por isso se sentiu aliviado quando sentou. E olhando ao redor, ele se deu conta de que a sua visão estava um pouco escura demais, e foi aí que percebeu que já não havia mais Sol para que necessitasse continuar usando o óculos escuro, por isso o tirou e deixou pendurado na camisa. Porém ele acabou não olhando para o céu quando percebeu que não havia mais Sol. 

Pouco tempo depois, o menor voltou com o lanchinho dos dois e eles ficaram conversando sobre o que compraram e outras besteiras enquanto comiam. E, enquanto conversavam, Jongin notou que o menor estava bastante animado, na verdade ele pareceu animado durante todo o tempo que eles estiveram juntos, o que o deixou muito feliz, pois ele adorava a companhia de Kyungsoo, e saber que o outro também estava gostando era tudo para ele.

  
  


Ao terminarem de comer, seguiram em direção à parada de ônibus, onde pegariam o transporte para a casa de Jongin. Mas, de repente, uma chuva forte caiu sobre a cabeça dos dois, os pegando totalmente de surpresa, não haviam reparado nem por um momento que o céu tinha ficado completamente cinza, totalmente diferente de como estava quando chegaram lá. Por já estarem perto da parada resolveram correr até lá, e enquanto corriam, acabando caindo na risada aquela situação, pois aquela chuva estava tão forte ao ponto de já os deixar ensopados. A sorte deles foi que, ao chegar na parada, o ônibus que os levaria até a casa do maior estava lá. Assim que sentaram nos bancos e se olharam, voltaram a rir, pois ambos estavam em uma situação deplorável, os cabelos bagunçados e colados nas testas. 

  
  


(...)

  
  
  


― O banheiro fica ao final do corredor, é só seguir em frente. ― Explicou, apontando para o corredor, depois de dar uma troca de roupa limpa. ― basicamente um conjunto de moletom e uma toalha ao menor.

― Tem certeza que não quer tomar banho primeiro? 

― Claro que não, as visitas são sempre prioridade! ― afirmou com convicção, como se fosse algo óbvio, fazendo o menor rir. ― Enquanto você estiver tomando banho eu vou levando as coisas para a área de serviço e deixo tudo pronto. 

― Então tá certo, não vou demorar ― respondeu por fim, indo para o banheiro. 

Assim que a silhueta do menor sumiu pelo corredor, Jongin já foi pegar as sacolas com as suas coisas que haviam deixado na entrada, pois estavam todas molhadas. Levou tudo para a área de serviço, onde já havia deixado suas plantas. Como iriam mexer com terra, acabaria fazendo sujeira, então organizou alguns jornais e tudo que poderia precisar.

Estava morrendo de frio, pois ainda estava totalmente molhado da chuva, mas conseguiu suportar até o menor terminar seu banho.

E por falar nele, quando ele apareceu lá Jongin sentiu seu coração dar um pequeno solavanco, até o assustando pois não esperava que tivesse ele tipo de reação. O assistente apenas estava vestindo as suas roupas, que claramente eram quase o dobro do tamanho que ele vestia, fazendo com que as mãos dele praticamente sumissem nas mangas; a barra da calça um pouco dobrada; com o cabelo molhado arrumadinho e os óculos de grau no rosto. Aquilo tudo não era nada demais, não para quê sentir seu coração ficar agitado daquela forma. 

Ou era o que ele queria se convencer. 

― Anh, Jongin? ― Ouviu o menor perguntar, fazendo voltar a si. 

― S-Sim? ― merda, acabou gaguejando; aqueles pensamentos acabaram mexendo um pouco consigo, e o outro provavelmente achou estranho quando ele ficou o observando em silêncio. 

― Onde posso colocar isso para secar? ― apontou para a toalha e as roupas molhadas.

― Pode me dar, vou estender no varal ali em cima ― respondeu já pegando tudo das mãos dele. ― E eu já deixei tudo arrumadinho aqui.

― Ótimo! Já vou começar a mudar as plantinhas de vaso ― começou a dobrar as mangas, para que não as sujasse. 

― Certo, irei tomar o banho rapidinho e já volto ― disse enquanto estendia as roupas e a toalha no varal que ficava suspenso ali, longo indo direito para o banheiro.

O Jongin tomou um banho super rápido por dois motivos, primeiro: não queria deixar o outro fazer tudo sozinho; segundo: a imagem do Kyungsoo vestido com suas roupas não saía da sua mente, e ele não sabia por que  _ diabos _ isso estava acontecendo. Esfregava a cabeça com shampoo quase que de forma agressiva como se isso fosse fazer esses pensamentos irem embora. Mas ele claramente só estava machucando seu couro cabeludo em vão. 

Se vestiu com uma roupa parecida com a que deu a Kyungsoo, apenas de cores diferentes, na hora ele nem havia pensado muito nisso. Mas, na quando foi para a área de serviço, e o assistente o viu, acabou rindo baixinho, fazendo o outro ficar confuso.

― O que foi? Tá rindo de que? ― perguntou de forma dramática, colocando uma das mãos na cintura.

― Nada não ― tentou escapar da pergunta, mexendo na areia da planta.

― Ah, não, agora você vai dizer! Não me deixa curioso! ― insistiu, chegando mais perto do outro, e foi aí que percebeu que a orelha dele estava avermelhada. 

― É só que eu achei engraçado que nós estamos vestidos parecendo aqueles casais que usam roupas iguais mas de cores diferentes ― riu envergonhado do que falou, sem parar de mexer na terra; e foi aí que o maior analisou a roupa dos dois, se dando conta daquilo.

Jongin percebeu que a orelha dele tinha ficado ainda mais vermelha após falar aquilo. Enquanto que ele sentia que não só as suas bochechas mas também o seu pescoço quentes. Apostava que estava parecendo um tomate de tão corado.

― Pra quê você está tão corado assim?! Foi só um pensamento besta ― O menor sentia sentia suas bochechas pinicarem, pois estava sorrindo muito largo, mas era de puro nervosismo.

― Quem mandou você falar uma coisa dessas?! A culpa é sua ― acusou o menor, empurrando o ombro dele de leve, e ele só fez rir. 

Ainda sentindo o seu rosto e pescoço quentes, foi até o varal estender a sua toalha e as roupas. Depois disso ficou junto de Kyungsoo, observando como ele mudava a última plantinha de vaso, para aprender e conseguir fazer sozinho um dia. E, enquanto fazia isso, ele explicava tudo o que tinha que saber sobre os cuidados com cada uma, e Jongin ouviu atentamente, até acabando por anotar, não confiava tanto assim na sua memória.

  
  
  


― Pronto, trabalho feito! ― O assistente anunciou, assim que terminaram de limpar o lugar, após todas as plantinhas já estarem nos seus devidos vasinhos.

― Muito obrigado mesmo, Kyungsoo! Você foi a minha salvação ― agradeceu animadamente, o dando um abraço de urso, chegando até a balançá-lo para os lados, arrancando um riso gostoso dele. 

― De nada, Jongin ― Agradeceu sem deixar o sorriso sair dos lábios. ― Bem, então agora vou me organizar para ir.

― O que? Você vai embora? Mas ainda está chovendo muito ― apontou para a janela que tinha ali na área de serviço. ― Fica aqui até ela passar, nós podemos ficar assistindo alguma coisa por enquanto ― sugeriu usando sua carinha pidona; ele não queria que Kyungsoo fosse embora ainda, para ser sincero. 

― Hmmm ― colocou a mão no queixo de forma pensativa, dando a entender que estava, apenas para fazer um mistério e deixar o outro na expectativa, pois no fundo já sabia qual era sua resposta. ― Ok, tudo bem, acho que posso ficar aqui mais um pouco até a chuva passar. 

O moreno comemorou de forma animada, o arrastando para a sala. Quando sentaram no sofá para escolher a série que assistiram, não estavam longe um do outro, mas também não estavam colados, sendo que, a medida em que os episódios passavam, parecia que eles iam se aproximando ainda mais, talvez fosse por causa das reações exageradas do maior quando achava algo muito engraçado ou se assustava, nunca saberiam. O fato era que, no momento em que a barriga de Jongin roncou de fome, os dois estavam praticamente colados um no outro, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com aquilo.

― Kyungsoo ― o chamou de forma cantarolada, apoiando a cabeça do ombro dele. ― Faz alguma coisa para a gente comer..

― Por que eu?! ― questionou, pausando o episódio.

― Você quer mesmo que  _ eu _ faça? ― Levantou a cabeça, passando a o olhar, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, como se dissesse “você tem certeza disso?”

― Verdade, né.. ― lembrou que, por mais que o Jongin tenha melhorado, ainda não era o suficiente para fazer uma comida exatamente  _ gostosa _ , não tinha outra opção. ― Tudo bem, eu faço ― se deu por vencido, levantando do sofá.

― Eba! ― O maior comemorou, balançando os pés e as mãos no ar. ― Finalmente vou conseguir provar uma comida sua! Lá no curso você só me auxilia, então nunca tive a oportunidade de provar algo feito por você de verdade. 

― Então isso foi só uma estratégia para me fazer cozinhar, senhor Jongin? ― o provocou, brincando, enquanto ia para a cozinha. 

― É claro que não! ― se defendeu, saindo do sofá para ir para a cozinha também, mas acabou que ficou no balcão americano que tinha para dividir a sala da cozinha, sentando em um dos bancos altos. ― Foi tudo uma obra do destino para que eu pudesse provar da comida do melhor cozinheiro.

O comentário fez o menor rir, balançando a cabeça em negação. 

Enquanto o menor pegava os ingredientes para preparar a comida, Jongin teve mais uma das suas brilhantes ideias, indo pegar seu celular, e assim que voltou colocou no aplicativo do  _ spotify _ . Quando a música começou a tocar, Kyungsoo se assustou um pouco, mas logo começou a rir quando reconheceu a música, virando para o maior.

― É sério isso, Jongin? ― perguntou ainda rindo, com uma das mãos na cintura, enquanto a outra segurava a panela. ― Nem comida francesa eu estou fazendo!

O maior havia colocado para tocar  _ Le Festin _ , a música tema do filme  _ Ratatouille.  _

― Mas combina, de qualquer jeito ― se justificou, rindo, enquanto aumentava o volume, o outro apenas balançou em negação a cabeça, voltando a preparar a receita.

Com a música de trilha sonora Jongin passou a apenas observar o outro cozinhar, apoiando o cotovelo no balcão e a cabeça na palma de sua mão, sentindo o cheiro bom que vinha das panelas. Ele adorava como Kyungsoo ficava quando estava concentrado em algo, achava que ele ficava... bonito, mas nunca tinha falado em voz alta, era algo que deixava apenas no pensamento. 

E menor percebia que era observado, mas nada disse, apenas se segurava para não acabar sorrindo. No fundo, ele gostava quando tinha a atenção do outro daquela maneira.

  
  
  
  
  


(...)

  
  
  


Aquele episódio do sábado, principalmente depois na casa do Kim, fez os dois ficarem ainda mais próximos ― se é que isso era possível. Passavam a conversar todos os dias por mensagem, sobre os mais diversos assuntos, até as coisas mais idiotas. Jongin mandava fotos das receitas que inventava de fazer em casa, querendo que o outro o elogiasse quando conseguia fazer algo sem queimar ou errar na quantidade de algum dos ingredientes, e Kyungsoo achava aquilo extremamente fofo, às vezes, até o aperriava*, falando coisas “ _ Esse foi por pouco, hein? Se demorasse mais um pouco no fogo tinha estragado era tudo” _ , apenas para receber mensagens indignadas do maior, que sempre o faziam rir. 

Passaram a ir para a casa do Jongin todo sábado de tarde para assistirem suas séries juntos, pois eles tinham o mesmo gosto e sempre acabavam acompanhando as mesmas coisas. E escolheram a casa do maior pois o assistente ainda morava com a família, então era mais confortável. E também porque o Kim passou a ficar mais carinhoso, se assim pode se dizer. Sempre que podia estava abraçando o menor, deitando sua cabeça no ombro dele e coisas desse tipo. Kyungsoo não se importava nem um pouco com aquilo, muito pelo ao contrário, ele claramente gostava, mas eram raras as vezes em que ele começava o  _ skinship _ . 

E tudo estava seguindo bem e feliz, até que em uma segunda-feira, ao final da aula, o professor anunciou algo que foi como um balde de água fria em cima da cabeça do Jongin. 

― Então, como todos sabem, nossa próxima aula é a última, e vocês se lembram o que vamos fazer nela, certo? ― questionou à turma, recebendo uma resposta em positiva de todos, na verdade, de quase todos, pois apenas um aluno não conseguiu responder. 

O tempo estava passando tão rápido que ele nem se quer percebeu que estava se encaminhando para o fim do curso. E aquela realização o fez ficar realmente triste, ele havia se apegado às aulas de culinária durante a semana, de verdade, mas, no fundo, o motivo da sua tristeza era outro, e tinha o nome de Do Kyungsoo. 

Quando se deu conta de que não o veria com aquela frequência o deixou sem chão. Foi aí que olhou para o menor, que estava em pé ao lado do professor, e quando ele percebeu seu olhar, fez uma carinha confusa, mas bastou ele perceber que estava o olhando com uma tristeza nítida no rosto, que entendeu. Acabando por se sentir triste também. 

Não é que o assistente não tivesse percebido que estavam no fim do curso, afinal, ele participava das organizações de cada aula, mas Jongin nunca tinha tocado nesse assunto, então ele achava que não precisava trazê-lo à tona. Até porque, no fundo, ele também não queria que aquele dia chegasse tão cedo. 

  
  
  
  


(...)

  
  
  


A quarta-feira chegou em um piscar de olhos, e desde o início da manhã Jongin estava claramente triste, sem qualquer animação, o que acabou preocupando Chanyeol e Sehun, mas ele apenas se esquivava das perguntas dizendo não ser nada, que só não tinha acordado de bom humor. Mas os dois sabiam que era mentira, pois no dia anterior o amigo também estava estranho. Tentaram insistir, mas depois perceberam que era inútil, pois ele não diria nada. Se sentiram frustrados por não poder ajudá-lo, mas não havia nada o que pudesse fazer, quem sabe depois ele se abrisse para eles. 

Na terça-feira, não chegou a conversar com o Kyungsoo por mensagem, até porque não fazia ideia do que dizer. No fundo, ele queria ser sincero e falar que não queria que eles se separassem, que só aqueles encontros aos sábados não eram o suficiente. Porém não podia chegar e exigir nada dele, jogar nele as suas vontades de forma egoísta. Por isso achou melhor não mandar nenhuma mensagem. 

Mas depois percebeu que não se falarem em momento algum só iria piorar a situação, decidindo por conversar com ele depois da aula.

  
  
  
  


Infelizmente a melancolia o acompanhou durante a aula também, por mais que fosse um momento para se divertir, pois, como uma forma de despedida, os alunos iriam preparar vários docinhos e salgados para comerem no final da aula, junto com alguns bolos preparadas pelo próprio professor. O seu humor só melhorou quando Kyungsoo se juntou à ele para fazer os doces, trazendo consigo aquela forminha em forma de ursinho que ele havia usado para fazer a trufa da última vez, trazendo um sorriso nos lábios do maior. 

Ao mesmo tempo que estava se sentindo mais feliz com o assistente, ainda voltava a sentir uma pontada de tristeza, afinal, aquela seria a última vez que ele o ajudaria a fazer alguma receita. Não tinha como não ficar triste. Além de que, ainda não sabia exatamente como falar com ele quando enfim estivessem a sós na sala. Talvez devesse apenas falar o que vier à mente na hora. 

  
  
  
  


(...)

  
  
  


― Então é isso, pessoal! Espero que tenham se divertido, apesar de ser uma despedida ― O professor começou a falar, e sua frase fez os alunos rirem. ― Também espero que vocês tenham aprendido bastante e sentido que fazer esse curso realmente valeu à pena. Acompanhei a evolução de vocês e digo que fiquei, estou, muito orgulhoso de todos. Espero poder encontrá-los novamente um dia! ― finalizou sua fala com um grande sorriso no rosto, recebendo aplausos e agradecimentos dos alunos.

  
  


A medida em todos foram saindo da sala, Jongin permaneceu em sua bancada, mexendo com o garfo o pedaço de bolo que tinha restado em seu pratinho. E ao perceber que estava ficando sozinho, começou a ficar nervoso, o coração um pouco acelerado no peito, e ele simplesmente não entendia o motivo daquilo. Por que estava nervoso? Ele só ia conversar com Kyungsoo, não era para estar se sentindo assim. Tentou se acalmar, alisando o peito com a mão e respirando fundo.

Porém, sua tentativa foi em vão, pois quando ele viu Kyungsoo vindo em sua direção, e percebeu que enfim estavam sozinhos, seu coração voltou a bater acelerado.  _ O que estava acontecendo?! _

― Nem acredito que já chegamos na última aula, passou tudo muito rápido ― foi a primeira coisa que o menor disse ao se aproximar, ele tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto, mas, de alguma forma, ele não parecia exatamente feliz. 

― Pois, é, eu nem sequer percebi… ― falou cabisbaixo. ― Vou sentir uma falta danada das aulas, e principalmente de você.

Aquela frase saiu tão natural que ele nem se deu conta, e quando percebeu o que disse sentiu seu rosto e pescoço arderem de tão quentes que ficaram. Ele tinha planejado falar o que viesse à mente, mas não tão sincero assim! Ficou com tanta vergonha que nem conseguiu olhar o outro.

― Wow ― Foi o que o assistente conseguiu dizer, se Jongin tivesse o olhando, veria o quão corado ele ficou, não esperava receber algo tão direto daquela forma. 

Ele olhou para o maior, o vendo tão corado quanto ele mesmo, simplesmente sem saber o que falar. Por mais que soubesse o que estava rolando ali, entre os dois. 

Jongin, ao perceber o olhar do outro em si, acabou tomando coragem para virar o levantar o rosto, ficando surpreso ao vê-lo na mesma situação que a sua, acabando por suspirar. Sentia seu coração à mil no peito. Por isso não conseguiu sustentar o olhar por muito tempo, voltando a fita o bolo todo partido em seu pratinho.

― Anh, Kyungsoo..― arranjou coragem para falar depois de alguns segundos. ― Depois de hoje nós não vamos mais nos ver com tanta frequência, não é? E.. ― por que ele sentia que a cada palavra que proferia sentia quase uma dor física? ― Eu sei que nós ainda podemos nos encontrar nos sábados como sempre, para assistir as séries, mas...eu realmente queria que nós pudéssemos nos ver algumas vezes na semana, quem sabe? Talvez ir-ir ao cinema, já que também gostamos bastante de assistir filmes ― ele nem sabia mais o que estava falando, as palavras simplesmente saíam pelos seus lábios sem controle.

― Irmos ao cinema? Parece que está me convidando para um encontro ― riu de nervoso com o próprio comentário. 

― Um encontro? Mas eu só te chamaria para um encontro se eu estivesse apaixon-

Mas foi exatamente no momento que o foi como se uma luz clareasse tudo. De repente todo esse seu nervosismo, coração acelerado, vontade de ficar junto dele o tempo todo e querer estar sempre conversando com ele sobre tudo e qualquer coisa, fez todo sentido.  _ Apaixonado _ . Ele estava apaixonado pelo Kyungsoo esse tempo todo! Como não havia percebido?! Todos os sinais estavam escancarados mas ele, burro, não percebeu. 

Talvez, fosse por nunca ter se apaixonado por outro cara na vida? Talvez, fosse por nunca sequer ter pensado nele de uma forma romântica? Não fazia ideia, a única certeza era que, sim, ele estava apaixonado por Do Kyungsoo. 

Foi então que, com essa realização, ele levantou a cabeça, de repente, e se virou para ficar totalmente de frente para o menor, que tomou um susto com a movimentação repentina. 

Seu lema interno era nunca deixar uma oportunidade escapar, e não ia ser dessa vez que ele faria o ao contrário. Se ele tinha que investir, que fosse agora. 

  
  


― Sim, Kyungsoo, eu estou te chamando para um encontro. ― Afirmou convicto, mesmo que seu coração estivesse quase saindo do peito e todo o seu rosto pinicasse de tão quente. ― Você aceita?

― AHN? Calma, eu estava só brincando. ― acabou falando mais alto do que pretendia, por conta do nervosismo.

― Mas eu estou falando sério. ― continuou firme na sua palavra, arriscando se aproximar, o olhando nos olhos.

E foi aí que o assistente percebeu que ele não estava brincando, ele  _ realmente _ o estava chamando para o encontro. Aquilo era real? Não era só um sonho? 

― Você é realmente uma caixinha de surpresas, Kim Jongin ― falou por fim, se dando por vencido. ― Sim, eu aceito ir a um encontro com você.

Jongin sentiu que, ao ouvir aquilo, seu peito se encheu de uma felicidade inexplicável. Acabando por, no impulso, abraçar o menor. E sentiu no exato momento que ele o retribuiu, passando os braços ao redor da sua cintura. Ele não se lembrava de já ter se sentido tão feliz assim há muito tempo, o sorriso em seu rosto fazia suas bochechas doerem. 

Quando se afastaram ― sem necessariamente sair totalmente dos braços um do outro, o Jongin apoiou a sua testa na dele, passando a olhar ele nos olhos bem de pertinho. Os narizes praticamente se tocando. Dessa distância ele conseguia ver direitinho as bochechas dele rosadas. E ele apostava que as suas estavam do mesmo jeito.

E, pela primeira vez, ele sentiu uma urgência em o beijar, já tinha reparado antes que os lábios dele eram tão grossinhos quanto os seus, com certeza deveriam ser macios.

― Jongin...se quer me beijar, faça isso logo ― O menor quebrou o silêncio, falando de forma sussurrada, com o restante de coragem que tinha; fazendo o outro rir. 

― Hmm, não sabia que você era apressado assim ― Brincou, ganhando um beliscão na cintura. ― Ai, ai, tô brincando!

  
  


No fim, ambos riram. Até que o maior levou uma de suas mãos até a bochecha do outro, constatando que ela estava tão quente como achava que estaria, devido ao rubor. 

Seu peito estava a quase mil por hora quando fechou os olhos e aproximou as bocas, sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar pela espinha quando os lábios se encaixaram. Percebeu também quando o menor agarrou a sua camisa em suas costas. E isso o fez movimentar os lábios com mais afinco. 

Fazia muito tempo desde que havia beijado alguém no qual era apaixonado, e ele podia dizer, com toda a certeza do mundo, que não havia sensação melhor.

Eles teriam passado mais um bom tempo aproveitando os lábios alheios se uma voz não os tivesse interrompido. Se afastaram devido ao susto, e, assim que olharam na direção de onde veio a voz encontraram a pessoa mais improvável possível.

  
  


Soojung.

― Ah, me desculpe por interromper vocês! É que eu esqueci algo na minha banca e vim buscar. ― Se explicou, já indo em direção à sua banca, pegando algo embaixo dela. ― Foi mal mesmo ― falou rindo, um pouco envergonhada. ― Vocês fazem um casal bonito. ― Os elogiou, antes de ir em direção à porta, fazendo os dois voltarem a corar. ― Tchau, Jongin, te vejo na faculdade!

― T-Tchau, Soojung, até lá ― tentou se despedir da forma mais natural que conseguiu, falhando miseravelmente.

Ela deu um pequeno aceno e saiu da sala, os deixando sozinhos de novo. E antes que Jongin tivesse processado o acontecimento, Kyungsoo começou a rir, do nada, o deixando completamente confuso.

― O que foi?! Eu disse algo de errado? ― Questionou, o olhando com os olhinhos confusos.

― Não, não, é só que...não acha irônico? ― perguntou, e o outro ficou ainda mais confuso, estava quase sentindo que uma interrogação iria surgir em sua testa. ― Você entrou nesse curso justamente para se aproximar e conquistar a Soojung, e agora, no último dia de aula, ela te flagra beijando o assistente. 

― É verdade, meu deus...A vida certamente em uma caixa de surpresas ― Refletiu, depois rindo.

― E você gostou dessa surpresa que a vida te deu? ― perguntou, com os olhos vidrados nos dele.

― Hmm, não sei. ― Fez drama, só para tirar o juízo do outro, ganhando mais um beliscão na cintura; achava divertido brincar com o menor, mesmo que acabasse todo marcado depois. ― Tô brincando, com certeza gostei, acho que eu só poderia estar louco de me arrepender de passado a gostar de você ao invés da Soojung. ― deu um selinho nele, o deixando deixando envergonhado. ― Mas bem, que tal começarmos a planejar  nosso encontro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *aperriava - aqui no nordeste nós usamos muito essa expressão para dizer algo como incomodar, atrapalhar ou encher o saco.
> 
> Já quero agradecer à todos que leram essa história, espero muito, muito que tenham gostado e se divertido! Até o Reveal <3


End file.
